


Towards Tomorrow

by Kousukee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But I tried to explain most of it in the end, Daishou the snek boi, Deaths, Don't Kill Me, Drama, Fuckton of swearing that's for sure, Haikyuu!! Freeform, Haikyuu!! Zombie AU, Kenma's precious knives, M/M, Messed up probably, Mild Gore, More Deaths, Swearing, This will probably make you so confused, Tsukishima grumbling about missing his nap in the middle of an apocalypse, Uhmm...more death, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, haikyuu!! - Freeform, lots of death, oikawa breaks the wall multiple times, ushijima rapes someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kousukee/pseuds/Kousukee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a Haikyuu!! X Zombie Apocalypse that's focused on IwaOi but has other ships in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Focus. Focus. Focus. Breathe in, breathe out. Come on, you can do this. You can-_

"Watch out!"   
Oikawa looked up and felt something tackle him towards the ground. The familiar groaning of a walker greeted his ears and the stench of rotting flesh hit his nose. He resisted the urge to throw up as he quickly pulled out his swiss army knife and stabbed the inhumane creature on the head, pushing it off of him as he stood up  
"It touched me!" Oikawa complained as he wiped off the blood on his face, a sickened look on his face   
"Stupid!" Iwaizumi yelled as he hit Oikawa on the back of his head "You're so stupid. Why am I even here with you?" He said as he rolled his eyes and took the gun from Oikawa's hands. Iwaizumi glanced at the window and cursed under his breath "Great, we just lost the guy that took the rest of our stuff" Iwaizumi said angrily as he threw his towel towards the ground, sitting down heavily afterwards. Oikawa sighed as he looked down "Im sorry Iwa-chan" he said with a pout as he sat down in front of the boy. Iwaizumi sighed as he shook his head and patted Oikawa's head "Its fine, Trashykawa" he mumbled before he rested his head on the wall, closing his eyes with a sigh escaping his lips. Oikawa was still feeling disappointed at himself even when Iwaizumi told Oikawa it was okay. 

The sun slowly started to set and Iwaizumi stood up "We should just stay here since we can't go back towards our safe house at this hour. Let's start to check on the windows and doors before we rest for the night" he said as he went towards the door, opening it and going out. Oikawa stood up as well and followed Iwaizumi, the gloomy look still on his face. He hated letting Iwaizumi down like that. It made him feel useless and pathetic. Oikawa didn't see Iwaizumi but he could hear the boy's movements. The house that they had crashed in was slightly big, which can be a problem. Who knows what dangers lurk here? 

Oikawa started to lock the windows, thanking the stars above that there were grills on them. He pushed a couch towards the door, locking it for good measure. He looked around and saw a photo album sticking out from underneath the couch and he bent down to pick it up. A small smile was on Oikawa's face as he skimmed through the pages, looking at the pictures. He missed his family. Were they okay? Still alive? Still breathing? Hopefully, hopefully they were. 

Oikawa reached the last of the album's pages and he closed it shut as he placed it on the table. He was about to sit down on the couch when he heard a yell from Iwaizumi followed by the sound of objects falling on the floor 

"Iwa-chan?!" Oikawa yelled as he stood up and quickly ran towards the noise 

"Iwa-chan what's-" Oikawa started to say in panic when he frowned as he saw Iwaizumi grinning like a maniac 

"Guess what I just found" He said as he pulled back the wallpaper on the wall even more and Oikawa could see an opening behind it. 

Iwaizumi ripped the wallpaper apart and his eyes shone with excitement as he saw two duffel bags shoved inside 

"Ohoho?" Iwaizumi said excitedly as he looked at Oikawa, raising the two duffel bags 

"Ohohoho" Oikawa said as he grinned widely 

Iwaizumi walked towards the table and placed the bags on the wooden surface. 

"Holy shit" Iwaizumi said as he opened it. Oikawa peered over behind Iwaizumi's back 

"Well that's just useless" Oikawa mumbled as he saw all the cash stashed inside. He took a handful of dollars and threw it everywhere   
"I've always wanted to make it rain dollars" Oikawa said with a laugh as Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and zipped the bag shut. He moved on to opening the next duffel bag and the grin went back to Iwaizumi's face 

"Jackpot" he said as he opened it fully for Oikawa to see 

Oikawa saw dozens of ammo boxes, a couple of pistols, several knives that were in different sizes and several more. Oikawa's hand couldn't stop itself as he reached over to pull out a wicked looking hunting knife with jagged edges and the point looking sharp and new 

"I wonder why they didn't take this with them?" Oikawa mumbled as he twirled the knife around 

"That's because the owner is still here you little shits"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore all mistakes if there are~

**_Oikawa's POV_ **

"Because the owner is still here you little shits"

Shivers went up my spine as I turned around and saw a figure glaring at us. He had jet black hair and cat like eyes- well, eye since I can only see one. An axe was resting in his right hand and he seemed to be chewing a toothpick 

Being the stupid me, I raised my hand and asked 

"Can you see properly with your hair like that?" I asked curiously as I saw how long his bangs were "Doesn't it...annoy you or something since your vision is obscured?" 

I winced in pain as I felt someone hit the back of my head and turned around to see Iwaizumi glaring at me.I took that as a hint to shut up and I looked back at Mr. Lanky to see that his face was scrunched up in frustration 

"You little piece of-"

"Kuroo, what's going on?" 

A shorter boy with jet black hair that almost reached his shoulders walked downstairs, rubbing an eye 

"Intruders?" The shorter boy said and I couldn't help but feel an aura of danger surrounding the newcomer. He looked innocent, but I've learned not to judge someone based on their appearances a long, long time ago. 

I slowly backed away and at the corner of my eye, saw Iwaizumi doing the same thing. 

"Are those our stuff Kuroo?" The shorter boy asked and even the calm tone of the shorter boy was enough to make me scream and stab him to end my nerves.

"Yep" the boy named Kuroo said 

"Are my knives in there as well?" 

"Mhmm" 

The shorter boy turned to look at me and Iwaizumi. I bit my lip as I saw how his eyes seemed to have 'kill' written on them 

"Run" Iwaizumi whispered before he took off. 

And as usual he left me on my own 

"How mean, Iwa-chan" I mumbled under my breath as I started to run as well 

"Oy get back here!" 

Like hell I would 

Iwaizumi was running ahead of me and I let out a yelp as I felt something rush past my ear and hit the wooden cabinet in front of me 

"I blinked, Im sorry" came the voice of the shorter boy and I inwardly screamed as I maneuvered my way around this freaking cabinet that blocked my way. I quickly took the knife lodged in the wood and sped off 

"Kuroo, did he just take my knife" 

"Yes, yes he did Kenma, he just took your knife" 

"Okay that's it. Nobody takes my knives away from me and gets away with it" 

I ran faster as I heard those words, fear and adrenaline coursing through my system 

"Iwa-channnn!" I yelled in panic as I felt something whiz past my ear again

I yelped as someone harshly pulled me to one side and saw Iwaizumi 

"Your butt is too big and heavy, that's probably why you're too slow" Iwaizumi murmured as he ran

"Why thank you Iwa-chan, Im happy you actually took notice of my ass" I said happily as I let him pull me 

"Shut your mouth or I'll do it for you" 

"Please do" I said, teasing him even more 

I heard Iwaizumi groaning and smiled in amusement as I saw his ears turning scarlet 

Iwaizumi quickly pushed the couch that was blocking the door and he opened it, quickly running outside 

I followed him and swore under my breath as I saw a horde of walkers in one corner 

"Over here" Iwaizumi whispered as he tugged on my hand, pulling me towards the opposite way

I quickly followed him, my shoulders slightly aching because of my heavy backpack. I thank all the gods above that I didn't think of removing my backpack

I would have probably left it inside Mr.Lanky's house if I did. 

The silence that enveloped Iwaizumi and I was becoming too uncomfortable

"Iwa-chan say something" I whispered to him as I tugged on the sleeve of his jacket 

"You suck" 

"I know" I said with a wink. Iwaizumi must have realized the other meaning of what he had just said for I saw his face heating up in embarassment 

I laughed quietly as we continued walking. Night soon fell upon us and our shadows were casted upon the walls of the buildings.

"Here" Iwaizumi said quietly as he pulled me towards a small house that looked pretty promising from the outside. 

Iwaizumi placed an arm out to stop me from moving a step more "I'll just check the inside" he murmured as he slowly turned the knob of the door and opened it, cringing slightly as it made a creaking sound.

I waited for him anxiously for several minutes. I was about to enter the house myself when Iwaizumi came into view and said 

"All clear" 

I nodded my head and quickly followed him inside, closing the door shut behind me. A sigh escaped my lips as I sank on a couch tiredly.

Iwaizumi pushed a small cabinet towards the door before he sat down beside me, resting his head on my shoulder 

"Goodnight, Iwa-chan" I murmur as I felt my eyes closing as well 

"Goodnight, Shittykawa" he replied back before I saw his eyes close 

Making sure that my knife was close to me, I slowly fell asleep myself, silently hoping for a good night's sleep


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore all mistakes if there are~

_**Oikawa's POV** _

"Stop shaking me!" I yelled in complaint as I turned around and continued sleeping. I heard someone sigh before my eyes opened in surprise when I felt something cold being poured down on me 

"Iwa-chan!" I exclaimed as I stared up at Iwaizumi in horror. The idiot had a satisfied smile on his face as he threw the bucket to one side 

"Thought that'd do the trick" he said before walking away "I found you clothes, you better change now if you don't want to freeze. You're welcome"

Ah Hajime Iwaizumi, why do you make me feel like this? I hate you for being mean to me but then still I love you a few moments later. 

Why must you do this to me?

I sighed as I stood up, water dripping from my clothes and onto the wooden floor 

"I hate you, Iwa-chan!" I yelled loudly as I trudged towards the clothes on the table. Taking them with me, I stomped my way towards the bathroom-or at least I thought it was- and closed the door. I flicked the lights on and saw that I was actually inside a room. I shrugged as I quickly removed my drenched clothes and quickly wore the ones Iwaizumi got for me. 

At least it was comfortable 

I carried the drenched clothes, planning on hanging them up to dry. My hand was already about to open the door when something tackled me, causing me to fall on the ground 

A scream left my lips before a hand found its way to my mouth. 

Eyes that were of the same shade as a blueberry stared right back at me. A handkerchief was on the boy's face, hiding his nose and mouth effectively

I tried shaking him off but the bastard didn't even move a muscle 

"How did you find me?" He asked in a low voice and my eyes widened as I felt the sharp point of a knife to my neck 

"W-we just stumbled upon this house, okay?" 

"K-Kageyama w-who's there?" 

A boy with orange hair peeked out from under the bed. His face was pale and it was glistening with sweat 

"Dumbass I told you not to move!" The boy named Kageyama said and he removed himself off of me. 

I slowly sat up and watched him go over to the boy under the bed 

"You okay?" He asked kinda harshly but his face was worried

"I'm-" 

"Shittykawa!" 

The door opened loudly and in came Iwaizumi with a gun in one hand 

"Did they hurt you?" Iwaizumi asked, his face scrunched up in frustration 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the boy with the orange hair grab onto Kageyama, shivering in fear 

"Iwa-chan it's okay, they're okay" I said as I stood up and went towards Kageyama who held the smaller boy in his arms protectively

"It's okay" I said softly as I bent down on my knees, wondering what's wrong with the other boy 

"Let's have you checked" I said and gently pulled the smaller boy out from under the bed. My eyes widened as I saw the gaping hole on the boy's side, blood was still coming out of it and it looked bad 

"Shit" Iwaizumi murmured as he saw the wound 

"S-see Kageyama?" The boy said shakily "I-I told you it looked h-horibble" 

"But you're going to be okay, dumbass" Kageyama said as he looked at me. He slowly removed the handkerchief from his face and I was surprised to see a long thin scar on his face. He looked quite young. Around 15 perhaps? 

"Please help us" he said and bowed "I'll do whatever you ask of me to do " 

I looked at Iwaizumi who sighed and shook his head 

"It's hopeless" 

"Iwa-chan!" I scolded him but the smaller boy just laughed before he winced 

"See? I told you I can't be saved, Kageyama" he said before he slowly went towards Kageyama 

"But thank you anyways for trying to help me and never leaving my side" 

I pulled at Iwaizumi's sleeve and slowly made him exit the room with me 

"Leave them alone" I whispered as I pushed him away 

I didn't even know them but I could feel my heart ache in pain for them.

This is the harsh cruelty of this messed up world we live in 

_**Kageyama's POV**_

Everything was falling apart. Bit by bit, piece by piece, slowly but surely. 

Everything was all going downhill 

"Kageyama, look at me" Hinata said and I managed to look at him 

Well that was a mistake. 

It was torture to look at someone that was slowly dying. 

It was painful enough that it was the one boy you truly loved. 

But watching him die right in front of you while you can't do anything?

Please just kill me so I won't have to suffer anymore 

"Kageyama" Hinata said weakly as I felt him touch my cheek "Kageyama I love you" 

I felt something fall from my eye as I slowly leaned in to kiss him on the lips 

"I love you more, dumbass" I say quietly before I pulled him close to me, not wanting to let go 

"K-Kageyama y-you should go with them o-once I'm g-" 

"I'm not leaving you" 

"Please" 

I sighed and buried my face on Hinata's hair, breathing in the smell of lemon and dew that came from his hair 

"Please don't leave me" I said and heard my voice breaking as more tears made their way out "Please Hinata, please" 

Hinata slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his forehead against my chest 

"I'll always be by your side, Kageyama. I'll never stop looking after you" 

"I love you, idiot. Please don't forget that" 

And everything that held me together broke as I felt myself losing my sanity once Hinata's body went limp. 

Gone was the person I truly cared about


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore all mistakes if there are~

_**Oikawa's POV** _

My head turned towards the door when I heard it creak open. I saw Kageyama coming out carrying something that was wrapped up in a white sheet. 

It was probably the body of the boy 

He did not look at me or at Iwaizumi. He just walked straight ahead and opened the door to what looks like the backyard. I saw several sunflowers outside before the door slammed shut. 

"He's going to be fine" Iwaizumi murmured as he sat down heavily on a chair 

I just sighed as I sat across from him, folding my arms on the table and putting my head on them 

"Iwa-chan?" 

"What?" 

"Please try not to die" 

I bit my lip as I felt my eyes stinging. I couldn't bear it if...

"Stupid, I'm not gonna die" he said and I heard him chuckle "We're going to survive this, okay?" 

"...Okay" 

I raised my head up as I heard the door opening again. Kageyama walked inside, a shovel in one hand. He opened a cabinet and threw the tool inside before he washed his hands on the faucet that miraculously still had a thin line of water coming out from it. 

"Kageyama, is it?" I asked and saw him nod 

I looked at Iwaizumi who sighed and nodded his head, already knowing what I was thinking 

"Care to join us?" 

I saw him stop, take a deep breath before he turned the faucet off, wiping his hands on his jeans.

His eyes slowly met mine and he spoke one word 

"No" 

I sighed heavily as I tried to reason with him "But-" 

"Stop" Kageyama said as I saw him clench his hand into a fist "Just stop, please. You're just...pitying me. I don't need your pity. If I come with you guys, it'll just be hard for everyone if we all start getting attached to one another" he said and I could sense bitterness and sadness in his words "Attachment isn't needed right now. What I need is to survive and be able to live another day, if the gods would even allow me to live one more day" 

"So please, just leave me be" he turned and sighed before he spoke again 

"Take whatever you need, just please don't take anything from Hinata's room which is the room you two just entered earlier" 

And with that he made his way back upstairs and we heard the sound of a door closing

I let my head fall back onto my arms, exhaling deeply 

"Well, you tried" Iwaizumi said "Just, let him be. Respect whatever he wants" 

"I know I know but will he be okay? He looks too young for all of this" 

"Well, he survived before. Perhaps he'll be lucky and he'll be able to survive this hell until some sort of miracle happens that'll wipe out every last walker here" 

"Hopefully" I murmur "Hopefully we will as well" 

"We will, don't worry. We will" 

□□□

_"You think this program is working?"_

_"They're all responding, so yes, it's a success"_

_"All we could do is sit back and watch the results"_

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily as sweat trickled down my neck. I looked around and saw that I was in a room. Looking down on the floor, I saw Iwaizumi passed out, snoring softly. I laid back down, hugging a pillow close to me. 

What was that? 

Something about a...program? 

Why would I be even dreaming about something like that? 

It doesn't make sense. Heck, everything about our situation just doesn't make any sense.

Everything all happened at once that we couldn't even identify why this happened.

One morning, me and Iwaizumi were just walking across the streets towards Aoba Johsai, me annoying him like usual when suddenly a guy that wasn't even wearing any clothes tackled Iwaizumi and would've ripped open his throat if I hadn't acted on instinct and kicked the lunatic away. 

They started appearing, little by little. Until everyone was fully aware of their presence. Walkers, they call them. They weren't sure where the first one came from. All they knew is that people were dying rapidly. In a few days, almost seventy percent of the population here are now dead or otherwise turned into Walkers. 

We managed to learn a little bit of them each day. We learned that there were different types. Walkers who were absolutely slow in moving but could kill you in just one bite, we call them "Slowpokes". Walkers who don't actually walk but run instead. They're fast but are incredibly stupid. We call them "Runners". Then there are the walkers who look buff and would stop at nothing to hunt you down when they catch a whiff of your scent. You better kill them immediately. We call those bastards "Trackers". 

Then there's that single walker that everyone has seen but none could actually quite kill it. It was probably the most ugliest, most brutal and the biggest of the walkers. See the weird thing about them is that they don't actually aim to kill. They aim to give you pain. Hitting you right where they know it would hurt you the most.

We call it "Bitch"

Since they're real bitches that deserve to die 

My head whipped towards the door as I heard it breaking 

"Give me back my knife!" 

Well shit


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore all mistakes if there are~

_**Oikawa's POV** _

"Give me back my knife!" 

"Iwa-chan!" I whisper urgently as I kicked him awake in panic 

"What the fu-!" He began to yell but then stopped as he heard the banging on the door 

He reached underneath his pillow and pulled out his pistol, loading it and cocking it before he looked around, searching for an exit

I hurriedly grabbed both of our bags and wore one strap on both of my shoulders. I quickly took my -well, the one that I took - knife from the table and the door crashed open loudly 

The first one to greet us hello was that small guy from before followed by Mr. Lanky

"There's your knife, Kenma-san" 

Kenma looked at me with murder in his eyes as he pulled a rather deadly looking knife with a curved edge 

"Shittykawa!" 

I felt myself being pulled and could only yelp as Iwaizumi broke the wall by running towards it, shoulder first. I heard wood breaking before a hole was made that was large for us to pass through 

"Come on!" 

And as usual the idiot left me behind 

I pushed him towards the other room since he was taking too long, resulting in him swearing loudly. I followed after him, only to instinctively raise my backpack up my head and felt something lodge in it. 

I quickly went towards the other room and felt someone pulling me 

"This way" came the dull voice of Kageyama whose handkerchief was back on his face and his blueberry eyes alert 

I saw Iwaizumi a few steps ahead of us, maneuvering his way around the house as if he owned it.

Kageyama pulled me along and I inwardly screamed as I saw the small boy beside me

"Stab" he said in a monotone voice 

I quickly ran, pulling Kageyama with me

I'd rather risk dragging this boy with me rather than risk getting myself stabbed 

I quickly caught up with Iwaizumi, breathing heavily. He opened the door and flung it open before quickly slamming it shut as we saw a horde of Walkers.

"Shit, did I just see the Bitch?" Iwaizumi said before he tilted his head to the side as a knife lodged itself right where his head was resting moments ago.

Kageyama peered outside and his eyes widened 

"Shit" 

"Oy, no cussing" I scolded and he only glared at me before I jumped as I heard the screams of the boy getting closer and closer

"We gotta move, now!" Iwaizumi said as he quickly ran towards the opposite corridor, Kageyama not even hesitating on following him 

Oh so he'd follow Iwa-chan but not me? 

Tch 

I fixed the bags on my shoulder, hoisting them up and then following Kageyama and Iwaizumi towards wherever they were heading 

Moments later, I heard something breaking and turned around in time to see Bitch slamming the wall, debris flying everywhere 

"Iwa-chan!" I yelled stupidly causing Iwaizumi to look at me with an irritated look on his face 

"Will you shut the fuck up you piece of trash?!" He yelled back and that caused Bitch to look at our direction and hurriedly started coming at us 

"Why am I stuck with idiots?!" Kageyama complained loudly as he shot his pistol towards Bitch, hitting it squarely on the forehead. A Slowpoke or Runner would've been dead if they were hit squarely on the forehead but nope, Bitch here is one tough...bitch to kill. 

It let out an unearthly shriek as an arrow protruded from it's chest, a whoop followed afterwards and we took the beast's distraction as an opportunity to slip out of the door and flee. 

That's what we're good at- fleeing, that is- and we're not ashamed to admit it ourselves. 

Sometimes it's better to just swallow your pride and your thoughts of you thinking you can kill that thing and run

You may believe in yourself but that doesn't entirely ensure you a victory. 

If you are in doubt, flee. If you're not sure, flee. 

Because in this hell hole we're in, it's considered lucky if you even manage to escape a walker.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore all mistakes if there are~

_**Oikawa's POV** _

Running faster. Running faster than I have ever did before. 

One small hesitation could end up in anyone of us having our heads decapitated by the beast that was waving an axe behind us 

"Where the fuck did Bitch get that fucking axe?!" Iwaizumi said in frustration as I caught up with him and Kageyama

"I have no idea but keep moving" I said in panic as I heard it scream again 

"I know this place" Kageyama said out of the blue and he looked to his left and I saw recognition flicker in his eyes before it turned to one of sadness 

"This is where...I met Hinata" he whispered and he looked at us "I know a safe place here, come on" he said and he quickly ran towards a building 

I glanced at Iwaizumi who was looking at me as well. He nodded his head and followed Kageyama

I swear to hell that guy can understand me as well as he understands Godzilla's language. 

I quickly sprinted after him, jumping to one side as soon as I felt Bitch swing its axe at me. That fucker was about 7 feet tall and a little over thirteen inches. 

Who the fuck gave that kid too much milk

I focused my attention to my running. I was falling behind slowly, the weight of Iwaizumi's and my bag weighing me down with each passing second. 

I was almost close to touching the door knob when I felt something pierce my shoulder. I tilted my head towards the side to look at my shoulder and saw an arrow lodged within my flesh 

"Assikawa hurry-" Iwaizumi stopped as he saw me taking out the arrow before falling onto the ground 

Unconscious 

Hello darkness my old friend 

□ □ □

I opened my eyes only to close them once more as the light blinded me. I slowly sat up and tried opening them once more and they slowly adjusted to the light

I looked around and panicked as I didn't realize where I am 

"Hajime-san he's awake" 

Hajime-san? 

I looked over and saw Kageyama holding a basin of water and a towel draped over one shoulder 

"Oh, no need to clean him up then, Tobio" Iwaizumi said as he patted the boy's head "I'll do it myself"

Tobio?

Okay, what the fuck just happened while I was passed out? 

Why the hell is that kid calling Iwa-chan by his first name? 

And I'm betting everything that Tobio is Kageyama's first name 

I watched Iwaizumi squat in front of me, dipping the towel in water before taking it out and squeezing the water. 

He looked at me and sighed 

"Remove your shirt" 

"Are you actually asking me to strip for you, Iwa-chan?" I asked incredulously 

"Shut the fuck up before I stab you" 

I chuckled softly as I saw his ears reddening. I slowly tried to remove my shirt before wincing as the movement hurt my shoulder 

I heard Iwaizumi sigh 

"Raise your hands" he said and I did what he told me to do. He leaned over to slowly remove the shirt off of me 

I was extremely aware of how close we were and when he fully removed the shirt, I was greeted by his face looking at me.

How his lips were close to touching mine 

"Oy get a fucking room if you're gonna start fucking" Kageyama yelled as he walked in us, holding a bunch of plants 

"Stop ruining the moment jeez!" I yelled back and saw Iwaizumi's ears turning into an even deeper shade of red 

Kageyama sighed and walked away, leaving me and Iwaizumi alone again 

Damn that kid, ruining everything 

Iwaizumi coughed and that snapped me out of my thoughts 

"I'll just clean your wound up" he said and he went to dab the towel gently on the puncture wound 

I gritted my teeth as the water made it sting. 

Iwaizumi looked at me with worry as he continued wiping away the dirt and blood that mixed together. After he did that, he took out the first aid kit, getting a roll of bandages and quickly wrapping them around my wound. He helped me wear a new shirt once he was done treating me.

"Thank you, Iwa-chan" I said happily 

"Idiot" were all the words he said but I saw a small smile cross his lips before he stood up, holding the basin with the towel and started walking away 

I took a deep breath before I leaned back against the wall, closing my eyes 

□ □ □

_"Ah I see, that kid was such a waste to have been taken away from the program. I could see potential in him"_

_"He's okay, he's probably enjoying his life now that he realized that he wouldn't be a part of the program anymore"_

_"Perhaps we could make use of him later on, a surprise level for everyone in the later part, yea?"_

_"That could work, but let's just see how they're all coping with what they're about to face"_

I woke up with a start, my heart beating wildly 

"What the hell was that?" I whispered 

_Something they're about to face...?_

And at that moment, I heard a scream as I saw the familiar face of Mr. Lanky forcing his way inside the window, followed by the small boy that I took several knives from 

"Shit shit shit" Mr. Lanky said and I saw that his arm was slowly turning black and it hung limply from his side, as if it just died 

"What's going on?" I asked, not even caring that they were enemies 

"Why the fuck are you here?" Iwaizumi growled as he appeared next to me, Kageyama right beside him 

"I don't fucking know what the hell is happening outside!" Mr. Lanky yelled 

"He got scratched by what we assumed is a Slowpoke" The small boy said as he lifted up the blackened arm of Mr. Lanky "Normally, scratches will just leave marks and it will just bleed, right?" He asked and I nodded 

"Well, that wasn't Kuroo's case. It seems as if his left hand just died" he said as he released his grip on Kuroo 

"Fuck!" Kuroo yelled as he kicked a cabinet "Did you see what the fucking walker did to Yaku?! It's as if someone taught it something!" 

"Yaku?" I ask out of nowhere "Did what?" 

Kuroo was clearly pissed as the smaller boy tried to calm him down 

"Morisuke Yaku" the small boy said "He was...a friend and one of our companions. He...he got caught by a walker and t-the walker didn't really bite him straight away" 

"What did it do?" 

The smaller boy took a deep breath before he spoke "I-It tortured Yaku. Dragged it's nails everywhere, leaving deep scratches everywhere. We've never seen a Walker torture it's victims first before they bite it, right? Normally they wouldn't hesitate to bite you immediately. This walker didn't look as if it was in a hurry to eat Yaku. It looked...more interested in hearing the screams and seeing the blood of Yaku" 

"We had no choice but to shoot Yaku since he was begging at us to kill him already" said the small boy whose name I recall being Kenma. 

Iwaizumi was looking at the boy, complete shock in his face and I can see that he's struggling if he should believe Kenma or not 

I couldn't quite believe it myself either but somehow, I managed.

"We don't know if every single walker is like this" Kenma said as he slumped down on the floor, exhausted "Or if it's just the one that attacked Yaku" 

"All we know is that there's one walker that's running around, torturing people as it pleases" 

I stood up from where I was sitting and said 

"We'll kill it"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore all mistakes if there are~

_**Oikawa's POV** _

Everyone agreed to do it, even Kuroo who was against the idea at first. 

"Okay, okay!" Kuroo said as we started arguing against him, trying to persuade him to join "Okay fine! Fine!" He said exasperatedly "But, I'll be the damn leader of this, okay?!"

We all agreed to this and nobody even bothered to counter him. 

Not even Iwaizumi.

"Come on then" Kuroo said as he opened the door "Better get this shit done before nightfall" 

Along the way, Kenma described to us what the walker looked like. We immediately got an idea of it and it wouldn't be too hard to identify since Kenma said it was wearing a red tattered hoodie with a picture of a McDonald's French fry 

A zombie wearing a McDonald's hoodie 

You don't see that everyday, even when you're in an apocalyptic world 

"There" Kuroo murmured as he pointed towards an area a little bit to the left 

We could hear someone screaming, begging for someone to kill him 

"Akaashi!" We heard him yell "Akaashi just kill me! Please!" 

A painful yell echoed across the area as we could see something red flowing down from his arms 

"Akaashi! Bokuto! Please have mercy on me!" He yelled louder

"PLEASE!"

Bang 

I looked over at Kuroo who fired his gun at the suffering boy. He pocketed it afterwards and we saw the two figures look at us before shaking their heads and fleeing away.

The damn walker's attention was now on us and it didn't look happy that the boy's screams were gone now. 

Kuroo didn't falter as he held his gun with his right hand, his left hand hanging limply from his side. 

"Come at me you fucker!" He yelled loudly and that made me turn my head around in worry that other walkers might have heard it. 

A strangled gasp left my lips as I felt it choking me. My eyes widened as I couldn't believe how fast it moved. 

One moment it was a few meters away from me and the next it was right up at my face. I watched in horror as it lifted it's bloody hands, about to rake it down my skin if Kuroo hadn't kicked it off of me 

"Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi yelled as he helped me up "What the fuck just happened?" He asked in confusion as he looked at the walker that was getting up on it's feet again 

"I-I don't know. It's too fucking quick for me to catch up with it" 

"Better stay on guard then" he said as he took out his gun and I held a knife in hand 

For some reason, I feel more confident with knives or axes than with guns. 

I lost my fucking axe and I'm honestly still crying over it. 

"Kuroo!" Kenma yelled as we saw the taller boy getting tackled by the beast.   
I quickly rushed over to him, not even hesitating to stab the walker on the head. 

Normally that would've killed it already 

But why the fuck is it still alive? 

A yell escaped from Kuroo's lips as the walker clawed at his chest. Crimson fluid immediately started pouring down, staining his shirt red. 

I instinctively kicked it away and it just rolled over before it sprang up once more 

"Fuck" Kuroo groaned as he tried to stop the flow of blood but it was proving to become useless 

"Why the hell is that thing still alive?!" Kenma yelled as he fired his crossbow at it, hitting it's chest "I saw Shittykawa stab it in the head!"

Oh great, now they must've thought my name is Shittykawa since that's what Iwaizumi calls me most of the times 

"Burn it!" Kageyama yelled as he fired at the walker that tried to claw his face 

Kuroo looked around and saw a gasoline station not too far from where we were standing 

"Over here you fucking douchebag!" Kuroo yelled as he grabbed something out of his pocket and started sprinting towards the gasoline station, the walker following it and so did several more that was nearby and heard Kuroo

Some weren't interested in Kuroo and were more interested in us 

" **Kuroo!** " Kenma yelled desperately as he watched the boy ran "Kuroo! Get your ass back here _please_!" 

I frowned as I didn't quite realize why Kenma was crying 

"Kuroo!! Kuroo!" He yelled loudly as he stabbed every walker that tried to get in his way.   
Kenma stopped a few meters away as he saw Kuroo hold his hand up as a sign to stop 

"Remember me" Kuroo mouthed before he took out the lighter 

The walkers surrounded him and a small click was heard before everything went up in flames 

I couldn't quite forget the sounds of Kenma's screams that were filled with agony


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore all mistakes if there are~

_**Oikawa's Pov** _

So that's why Kenma was yelling. 

Shit 

The explosion did manage to wipe out the walkers that followed Kuroo but it had attracted more. 

"Everyone we need to go, now!" Iwaizumi yelled 

Kageyama didn't hesitate to follow and I as well but then I stopped, looked back and saw Kenma on the ground, weeping 

I gritted my teeth and hurriedly went towards the smaller boy

"We need to go" I said and tried to lift him up but was greeted with a knife 

"Touch me and I'll fucking kill you" he hissed as his whole body trembled 

I debated silently for a few seconds before I yelled "Fuck this" in my head and lifted Kenma up 

"What the-" he started to say and he scowled as he saw me "Didn't I say I'd kill you if you touched me?" The knife was pointed again to my throat 

"And I already made it clear that I want to help you" I said as I hurriedly wrapped my arms beneath him and around his waist, carrying him while I tried to catch up with the rest 

"Why do you even want to help me?" 

I sighed inwardly and saw the backs of Iwaizumi and Kageyama 

"I can't just leave someone behind" I mumble "You're still alive and that's a good enough reason for me to try and get you out of that place that will soon be infested with walkers" 

Kenma did not speak anymore. I flinched slightly when I felt his arms wrapping around my neck before I realized that he didn't mean any harm.  
He buried his face on my shoulder and that's when I heard him sobbing 

I didn't make any comments about it, just kept running and running 

That's all I ever do 

I saw Iwaizumi and Kageyama stopping to look back at me 

Oh great, so now they just realized that I wasn't with them? 

God, what have I done to deserve such mean companions?

I quickly managed to catch up with them, slightly out of breath. Despite Kenma being small, that doesn't stop the boy from being quite heavy. 

I glanced over at Kenma and saw that he had fallen asleep. 

"What took you so long?!" Iwaizumi exclaimed 

"I tried to convince Kenma to come with us but he wouldn't budge. After a few tries, he did" 

"Its rare to see you being that kind" Iwaizumi snorted 

"Im always this kind" I jokingly say 

For some reason, Kenma started crying again. 

I tried to calm the boy down but he just wouldn't stop. Did I say something to have offended him? 

"Come on, let's keep moving"

"Where to?" 

Iwaizumi shrugged, causing me to frown 

"Towards tomorrow, I guess" Iwaizumi said with a small grin 

Iwaizumi not having a plan?

Well, that's quite a surprise. Iwaizumi always, always has some sort of plan in his head. 

"Let's go then" Iwaizumi said and started walking. 

Kenma's cries had gone quiet now, thankfully. There wasn't a walker in sight and none were following us. 

Something about this feels odd, as if there's something wrong with the silence and the lack of events. 

Iwaizumi stopped and turned his head around, looking for something 

"Iwa-chan?" I called out as I quietly walked over to him, still holding Kenma securely in my arms 

"Don't move another muscle" Iwaizumi hissed and I saw him tense up 

We cringed as we heard the sound of metal scraping against the ground. I looked towards the left and saw two figures coming out of the shadows 

No really, they came out of an area that was dark and covered with shadows. Not "coming out of the shadows" in a fantasy-ish way and- 

Wait, why am I even explaining this to you? 

"Oya oya?" (What's this what's this?) said one who had a weird hair color of white with several black streaks and eyes similar to that of an owl "Weren't they the ones we saw that accompanied that boy who killed Konoha?" He asked, holding his machete in one hand while the other rested on his hips 

"Yes but I can't seem to see the boy with them, Bokuto-san" 

"Awww but how are we supposed to...thank him then?" 

"Thank him? That's just wrong, we're the ones that should have killed him and not some stranger. We're asked to do one simple thing that we've been doing for the past six weeks which is to kill and yet we still failed Konoha" 

A sign could be heard from the white haired boy that the other calls "Bokuto-san" 

"You're right" Bokuto said and he turned to us "We're really sorry to have troubled you" he said before he and the other one bowed 

"I-It's okay" I stuttered as I adjusted the sleeping Kenma who was slightly falling already 

"Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. Im Koutarou, Koutarou Bokuto" Bokuto said and pointed towards his companion who had started removing his hoodie, revealing his face "And that's Keiji Akaashi" Bokuto said and I could detect pride and happiness in his voice as he introduced his companion. 

"Im Tooru Oikawa" I started to say and pointed to Kenma "This is Kenma, I still don't know his full name-" 

"It's Kozume, Kenma Kozume" Kenma said as he raised his head from my shoulder, rubbing his eyes sleepily and yawned 

"And that's Hajime Iwaizumi" I said and pointed towards Iwaizumi who nodded his head towards Akaashi and Bokuto "And there's Tobio Kageyama" Kageyama only stared at them and I was slightly thankful that his mouth was hidden behind the handkerchief since I saw him gritting his teeth from the side. 

"Its nice to meet you all" Akaashi said and Bokuto nodded his head enthusiastically 

"Im afraid we can't go with you though" Bokuto said and I frowned 

"Why not?" 

"We don't..do well mixing in with groups" Bokuto explained "Ever since we watched our companions dying right in front of us, we came to the conclusion that we wouldn't want to see that happening again. So, it's just me and Akaashi" 

I nodded my head, respecting their decision "Of course" 

Bokuto gave us a grin as they started walking away 

"Good luck to all of you" Akaashi said as he followed Bokuto 

They soon disappeared and we were left on our own once again. 

"Well, let's get going then" Iwaizumi said after awhile 

We all nodded our heads, starting to walk slowly. 

I couldn't shake off the thought that maybe someday...

Maybe someday, I'd watch Iwaizumi die right in front of me


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore all mistakes if there are~

_**Oikawa's POV**_

"Kenma-sannnn" I wailed "Can't you walk? Im getting tired of carrying you."

"No."

"Please?"

"Shut the fuck up before I stab you."

I sighed as Kenma rested his head on my shoulder once again, wrapping his arms around my neck. Pretty soon, I heard the sounds of Kenma snoring.

God, this boy can sleep.

Iwaizumi looked over at me a small grin on his face before it disappeared and he frowned at me, turning his head away. 

What did I do? 

"Tobio-channnn~" I said and walked over to him 

"What?" 

"Talk to me."

"Shut up." 

I stopped walking and stared at Kageyama's back as he walked away, my mouth hanging open slightly.

Why is everyone so mean to me?! 

We had been wandering around for hours already, following wherever Iwaizumi went. What he's looking for? I have no idea.

"Iwa-chan!" I said happily as I went over to his side, peering over at his face 

"Fuck off" he said coldly, not even looking at me 

"Ehhhhhh??" I said as I pouted "What did I even do to you?" 

"Nothing"

"Are you mad?"

"No"

"Are you happy?"

"No"

"Are you okay?"

"No"

"Do you love me?"

"N-"

A grin spread across my face as I saw him stop and bit my lip to stop myself from laughing as I saw him gritting his teeth, his ears turning red

"Fucking hell, stop talking to me" he murmured 

"Okay~" I said and I heard him groan as he walked away 

I laughed as I adjusted Kenma who was still snoring away

Night was starting to fall upon us and at last Iwaizumi went inside a building, opening it and inspecting inside with Kageyama for awhile before they returned outside, saying that it was all clear. 

I walked in, dropping the bags on the floor and let Kenma lie down on the couch. I fell down heavily on the other couch myself, followed by Iwaizumi and Kageyama.

We were all silent for awhile. Only the soft snoring of Kenma could be heard before Kageyama stood up, took his bag and said "I'll be in one of the rooms if you need me" 

I nodded my head as I watched him go upstairs, leaving me with Iwaizumi and a sleeping Kenma

I was about to say something when I felt Iwaizumi pulling me close to him, letting me sit on his lap in a way that I was facing him 

"I-Iwa-chan?" 

He didn't say anything. I watched as his hand reached up to hold my chin before he slowly pulled me down, kissing my lips. I closed my eyes and let my hands rest on his chest where I could feel his heart beating fast. I was surprised that Iwaizumi did that to me, but who am I to complain? 

I pulled away after a few moments, slightly out of breath as I stared down at Iwaizumi whose ears were now a deep shade of red 

"What was that for Iwa-chan?" I asked, teasing him 

He mumbled something inaudible as he turned his head away 

"What did you say?" 

"I said you're a piece of trash" 

I laughed softly as I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist as well, holding me tightly.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck 

Oikawa calm the fuck down. It's just Iwa-chan hugging you. No need to freak the fuck out.

"I don't want to lose you" Iwaizumi whispered as he pulled back, looking at me in the eyes "I'm being fucking serious here, I don't want to lose you or to see you die" 

Ah, I have a feeling that Kuroo's death and Kenma's despair made him say all these words 

"Don't worry Iwa-chan" I said happily "Im always going to be by your side" 

"Don't make me any false promises, Assikawa" 

I leaned in to kiss him on the forehead "I'll do my best to stay alive for you" I whispered and smiled 

Iwaizumi was about to say something when Kenma cut him off 

"Fucking hell, don't start fucking when there's a person sleeping near you" he mumbled as he stood up and started climbing up the stairs. I watched him enter a room and bit back a laugh as I heard Kageyama yelling "Get the fuck out of my room!" and Kenma screaming back "This isn't your room!" 

I heard Iwaizumi chuckling as he closed his eyes resting his forehead against my chest 

"I'll get us out of this mess" he said quietly "I'll do whatever I can to get your ass out of here" 

"You mean our asses" I say "Don't make it sound like you're going to be left behind" 

He shook his head "I'll stay with you"

"Always?" 

"Always" he said before he sighed and fell back onto the couch, bringing me down with him "Now shut up and let me sleep" 

I chuckled as I just remained still and held his hand "Sleep well Iwa-chan" 

He just mumbled something incomprehensible and was soon snoring a few minutes later. I looked at how peaceful Iwaizumi looks when he sleeps. He looks much...younger and less stressed out. 

He should just become sleeping beauty. 

I shook my head as I closed my eyes, falling asleep myself a few moments later 

□ □ □

_"Hmm...this isn't what I hoped for"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Too many unnecessary deaths. First it was Akinori, then it was Tetsurou"_

_"Now we have Keiji gone as well"_

_"Eh, the more the merrier, right?"_

_"Ah, you may be right"_

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily 

"Oikawa?" 

Keiji? Akaashi? Akaashi is...dead? 

"Oikawa what's wrong?" 

I shook my head as I tried to calm down my breathings 

"N-Nightmare" I said as I looked outside the window and saw a figure running towards the house from a distance. I squinted my eyes and saw a familiar shade of white. It got closer and closer until it was near enough for me to recognize it 

It was Bokuto. 

And in his arms was Akaashi who had his eyes closed, blood everywhere 

"Help us, please!" Bokuto yelled desperately as tears poured down his face, mixing in with the blood 

I hurriedly opened the door and Bokuto turned his head, recognition flickering in his eyes as he saw me 

"Oikawa!" He ran towards me and entered the house. I quickly shut the door close and saw Bokuto placing Akaashi on the couch 

"What happened?" Iwaizumi asked as he went towards us, worry in his face 

Bokuto tried to speak but all that came out of his mouth were loud sobs. I turned my head as I saw Kageyama and Kenma walking downstairs, rubbing their eyes and looking like they just woke up from their sleep as their hair were all messed up 

Kenma froze in his tracks as he saw Akaashi. I saw fear and sadness in his eyes before he turned away and ran back upstairs to the room. I sighed as I turned back to Iwaizumi who was still trying to calm Bokuto down 

"T-they...T-they attacked...A-Akaashi a-and m-me" Bokuto was saying as he desperately wiped away his tears "I-I t-tried t-to fight t-them but they w-were just too many a-and outnumbered u-us"

"Who were they?" I asked and Bokuto just shook his head 

"I-" 

I jumped as I heard the door breaking down and a group of boys walked inside as if they owned the place. Bokuto's eyes widened as he saw them before he clenched his fists and yelled "Get the fuck out of here!" 

A boy with a large build, brown hair and olive skin walked forwards. His face was hard to read as it didn't show any emotion 

"Ushijima-san, that brunet over there, can I have-" 

"No" said Ushijima

I felt shivers running down my spine as I felt his gaze on me 

"He's mine" 

That's when Iwaizumi snapped 

"Fuck you!" He yelled as he grabbed me and placed me behind him "Don't you fucking touch him!" 

Ushijima just nodded his head and said "You know what to do" 

The boys who were with him all went towards Bokuto, Kageyama and Iwaizumi, pinning them down easily. I desperately looked everywhere for our weapons and saw that it was far out of my reach. 

I winced in pain as I felt my hands being tied together tightly along with my feet as well. I watched in horror as Ushijima walked towards me and his eyes scanned me from head to toe 

"Hope you like it rough" he said with a smirk as he pulled me by the collar, dragging me upstairs  

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Iwaizumi yelled angrily as he squirmed around, yelling loudly 

Ushijima paid no attention to Iwaizumi as he dragged me into a bedroom that was just across the one that Kenma was in. He easily threw me on the bed, locking the door behind him 

"You look delicious, pretty boy"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore all mistakes if there are~  
> !!Trigger warning!!

_**Iwaizumi's POV** _

"Fucking hell!" I yelled "Let me go you fucking bastards!" 

They all threw us to one side as if we weigh nothing less than a piece of potato. 

A yell came from upstairs followed by the sound of a loud thud

"Just fucking follow what I say!" came the loud voice of Ushijima that could be heard all throughout the silent house 

I felt Bokuto shivering behind me 

"What the hell is he going to do to Oikawa?" I hissed as I tried to free my arms from the ropes 

"H-he... H-he...A-Akaashi-"

"Damn it just talk properly!" 

"He'll rape Oikawa and torture him afterwards just like what he did to Akaashi!" Bokuto yelped 

I felt my blood boiling as I heard what Bokuto said. 

Nobody touches that piece of trash but me

"Stop!" I heard Oikawa scream from the room and I gritted my teeth 

I wish I could help him. 

I wish I could block out his screams that will forever haunt my mind 

□ □ □

_**Oikawa's POV** _

"S-stop please" I whimpered as he dragged his finger against my bare body. In his other hand was a small knife that had carved and twisted patterns everywhere on me "P-please" 

"Im not satisfied yet" Ushijima said as he held my chin up forcefully, making me look at him "I haven't had this much fun for a long time" he said with a smirk as he leaned in to kiss me roughly 

I tried to kick him away as I felt his hands roaming around, touching me everywhere but he was sitting on my legs, pinning me down 

"You're mine" he said as his kiss lowered down to suck on my neck 

I closed my eyes as I covered my mouth, not wanting to make any sounds 

"It's okay to be loud" Ushijima said as he grinned and his hand gripped me, causing a small moan to escape my lips. 

I can't stop the noises. They just...happen. I want him to stop. I want this to stop.

I want everything to stop. 

"You like that don't you pretty boy?" He said with a sneer as he leaned backwards and started to remove his pants "I'll give you more of that, don't worry" 

I shook my head quickly "I-I don't want-" 

"Stop complaining!" He yelled and I winced as I felt his grip on my neck, choking me "Stop saying 'don't' and 'no' or I swear I'll snap your neck before you could even say 'Sorry' " 

I swallowed hard as Ushijima wore a satisfied grin on his face. He slid down his pants and boxers off, ripping the rope off of my legs.

"Hope you like it dry" he said with a grin as he positioned himself 

"N-no! Please! Don't-!" I let out a sound that I believe was a mix of me yelling and moaning 

"You like that huh?" He said as he smirked and started thrusting 

"I don't like i-it" I said and bit the back of my hand hard, making it bleed 

"Tch" he said as he started thrusting harder, making it painful for me 

I let out a loud yell as I felt him pull out completely, turned me around on my back and placed it back in. He held my waist and I couldn't do anything but shut my eyes close, wishing that all of this was just a nightmare

□ □ □

"I had fun, pretty boy" Ushijima said as he finished putting his clothes back on "Let's do this again sometime" 

I didn't answer him. Every part of me was screaming in pain. The sheets were covered with my blood and filthy liquid. Seeing those two together made me want to vomit. 

I curled up in a ball, shaking as I tried getting my wrists free from the rope that was starting to dig into my skin. My body was starting to shake as the cold air sliced through my skin like knives. 

After a few attempts, I gave up trying to remove the rope and just laid there on the bed, unmoving. I flinched when I heard the door open and a loud sob of relief escaped my lips as I heard Iwaizumi 

"Tooru!" He said worriedly as he picked me up, holding me close. I let out a shaky exhale as I rested my forehead against his chest. I could feel Iwaizumi shaking as he hugged me tighter 

"Im sorry I couldn't do anything" he said quietly after a few moments. He leaned back and took my arms, untying the rope. His eyes scanned over my body but I didn't feel scared. His eyes showed worry and concern 

"I'll go get something to treat your wounds and I'll go get you clothing as well" he said and stood up, making me panic. I quickly held onto his arm, shaking my head 

"P-please don't leave me alone" I said and heard my voice breaking "P-please, Iwa-chan. I'm scared" 

I saw Iwaizumi shaking his head as he went over to me, hugging me tightly 

"I-I'm sorry" he whispered and kissed the top of my head "I'll stay with you" 

"Always?" 

"Always"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore all mistakes if there are~

_**Iwaizumi's POV**_

He looked horrible. Bruises and wounds littered his body but I knew there was an even deeper and bigger wound inside him. 

One that I didn't know how to heal. 

I held the sleeping brunet close to me, kissing his forehead. He let out soft snores every so often and had his arm wrapped around me. 

Bokuto, Kageyama and Kenma had all crashed in inside the room me and Oikawa were in, not wanting to be alone themselves and wanting to keep each other company. A silent agreement was spoken when they saw how broken Oikawa was earlier. 

We weren't to leave anyone alone. 

I let out a sigh as I wondered what time it was. It was still pretty dark outside so Im guessing it's still early morning. 

"Iwa-chan" 

I looked down and saw Oikawa looking at me "Yea?" 

Oikawa shook his head, sighing "Nothing" he mumbled as his grip loosened and he turned his back to me 

I rolled my eyes as I forced him to look at me. He was about to say something but I cut him off by kissing him on the lips 

"You wanted me to do that, right?" I asked after I pulled away and saw that Oikawa was blushing profusely 

"S-shut up" he mumbled as he buried his face in his hands, making me smile 

"You're cute" I whispered as I kissed his forehead, making him look up with surprise and delight in his face 

"R-really?" He asked in his usual cheery tone 

"Yea" I say, making him grin "You're a pretty cute piece of trash" 

He pouted and I laughed slightly as I closed my eyes, feeling tired myself 

"I love you" I whispered sleepily 

I felt Oikawa wrapping his arms around me again and he rested his head on my chest 

"I love you too" 

□ □ □

_**Oikawa's POV** _

I woke up to see that everyone was still asleep. Looking down the bed, I saw Kageyama sprawled on the floor, Kenma resting his head on Kageyama's chest and Bokuto snoring away, curled up on the floor with a blanket on his head.

Then there's Iwaizumi who still had his arm around my waist. I gently removed it as I went down from the bed, exiting the room.

I didn't manage to walk five steps out of the room before I had to stop. Leaning against the wall, I closed my eyes as I breathed heavily. Every single movement hurt and that would be a problem if we decided to go and try to return back to our safe house where we can be really safe. 

"Oikawa?" 

I opened my eyes and saw Iwaizumi coming out of the room, looking at me with worry

"Y-yo" 

"You shouldn't be walking around" he said as he approached me "You'll get yourself hurt since you've got a shit ton of bruises from yesterday" 

I bit my lip as I slowly started remembering that what happened yesterday wasn't a damn dream. 

"Come on, I'll take you back to the room" he said as he wrapped a hand around my waist and started to walk me back to the room. 

He opened the door to reveal that Bokuto was already awake and was sitting on the floor, the blanket wrapped around him. His eyes were fixated on the floor, his face blank. The moment he heard the door open, he looked up and a small smile was on his face as he saw me 

"At least you're alive" he breathed 

I could only nod my head, not knowing what to say. Bokuto seemed satisfied with my response because he just wrapped the blanket around him even more and fell back on the floor, closing his eyes to sleep again. 

Iwaizumi let me lie down on the bed, tucking me in 

"Don't leave" I said and reached out for his arm before he could take one step away from me 

"I won't" he said as he sighed and got in the bed with me. He pulled me close and I wrapped an arm around him, closing my eyes

□ □ □

_"It's been pretty uneventful"_

_"Wakatoshi and his group gave us entertainment the other day but it's pretty quiet today"_

_"Should we add some fun?"_

_"We shall"_

I woke up, drenched in sweat as I breathed heavily. I saw that everyone was already starting to wake up, yawning and rubbing their eyes 

"Oikawa what's wro-" 

"We need to leave, now!" I said in panic as I started getting out of bed, wincing as my feet got tangled in the blankets that caused me to fall face first on the floor 

"Oikawa stop! You're hurting yourself! Why do we even need to leave? You're not capable of walking such distances!" 

"We're not safe here!" I yelled as I hurriedly grabbed my bag and wore it 

"What do y-" 

Iwaizumi's sentence got cut off by several loud, unearthly shrieks that made all of us stop 

Kenma slowly walked over towards the window, pulled the curtain away slightly 

"I can see it" he said quietly "It's not that far from where we are" 

"What the hell is it?!" Kageyama hissed as he made his way towards the window 

"Walkers" Kenma said as he looked at us 

"And there's a shit ton of them"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore all mistakes if there are~

_**Oikawa's POV** _

Running while you have a ton of bruises and wounds isn't fun. I couldn't even bring myself to narrate this whole thing without getting a massive headache.

So please bare with me as I try to explain what the hell is happening to us.

Iwaizumi had made us all run outside and they hurriedly went to retrieve their weapons and belongings before they exited the room, me desperately doing my best to hobble after them.

I heard Iwaizumi sighing as he handed me his bag before he scooped me up to carry me 

Fireman style, mind you and not even bridal style. 

I couldn't see what was happening in front of me but I yelped as the first walker came to view 

"Iwa-chan, give me thy gun!" I said in panic 

"What the hell?" He said 

"Doth shalt question moi and just hand me thy gun for I needest it!" 

"Shittykawa don't you fucking go crazy on me" he mumbled before he handed me the gun 

"Thy cooperation is appreciated the mostest" 

I held the gun and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I held the cold metal and positioned my finger over the trigger. 

Once the damn thing got close enough, I fired and it had managed to land on the walker's forehead 

We continued moving, me shooting the walkers as best as I could and Iwaizumi carrying me as he ran to catch up with the others. 

We managed to get out of the house and the sun's heat made me want to beg Iwaizumi to take me back inside. 

This is hell, really. 

We continued running and my eyes widened as I saw several Runners. They had their mouths into what I suppose is a grin as they zigzagged past the Slowpokes and straight for us. 

I pulled the trigger and realized there wasn't any bullets anymore 

"Iwa-chan!" I said in panic as I started shoving the gun to his face, not taking my eyes off of the Runners "The gun! I needest thy help to reload it!" 

"Will you please stop shoving the damn gun on my face and talk properly?!" 

"Puta!" I yelled as one launched at us and I instinctively threw the gun at it, hitting it on the head 

"Idiot!" Iwaizumi yelled "Why the fuck did you throw that gun?!" 

"I don't know I don't know!" I said as I tried to calm myself down

"You piece of trash" he murmured as he ran faster, barely managing to side step as a Runner tried to claw him 

"Faster!" 

"I'm doing my best, Shittykawa!" 

I yelped as another launched itself at us but stopped when an arrow found it's mark on the inhumane being's head 

I looked around for the source of where it came from before I let out a small scream as the arrow nearly lodged itself on the back of my palm 

"Stupid!" I heard someone yell from the left 

"I'm sorry Tsukki!" 

I squinted and I could make out two figures running, not too far from where we are. They had a horde of Walkers following them and they would glance at our direction every once in awhile. 

Thank the gods above that there were still some kind souls who'd bother helping us. 

We ran and ran. Everything was going fine when Iwaizumi tripped. 

Yea I know 

He tripped 

_Iwaizumi you stupido why must you do this to us_

I fell on my back and my eyes widened as I rolled over when a walker tried to jump on me. Iwaizumi groaned as he got up from the ground and pulled out his spare gun from his belt. 

In just a matter of seconds, we were surrounded. 

I was about to lose hope when a voice screamed 

"Get down!" 

A small grey object was thrown in the air and I felt Iwaizumi pulling me down. 

I winced as the grenade went off, sending rocks and pieces of rotting flesh flying everywhere. Iwaizumi quickly pulled me up and started running while the other walkers were distracted. 

The two figures made their way towards us and the shorter one who had freckles on his face asked "You guys okay?" 

I nodded my head as I tried not to stumble "Yea, thanks." 

"Tch, you should be thankful." said the blonde who was wearing eyeglasses and had a bandana wrapped around his forehead "That was our last grenade." 

"Tsukki." The other boy said in a scolding manner 

The blond just shrugged as he handed me a pistol "Here's your gun that you stupidly threw away" he said "It's loaded, you're welcome" 

I accepted it and looked up at the boy, gratitude shown on my face "Thank you" 

"Don't mention it" he replied, his face still devoid of emotion "Yamaguchi let's go, I believe we've done enough here." 

"Aww alright then." The other one replied and he turned to us, waved before saying "Well, hopefully you guys will survive!" 

The blond pulled him away and they disappeared into the covers of the buildings. 

"Bless" I mumbled as I focused on my running 

"Hurry up." Iwaizumi said as he pulled me "We've already lost sight of the-" 

He froze to a stop and he gritted his teeth 

"Bitch" he mumbled as he looked around for a place to go 

I swallowed my fear as the cold gun trembled in my grasp

Long time no see, Bitch.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore all mistakes if there are~

_**Oikawa's POV**_

Iwaizumi shoved me behind him, instinctively I think. 

Bitch still had his axe and I wanted nothing more than to get that out of his hands and use it to chop the fuckers head off. 

I saw Iwaizumi gritting his teeth and I knew that we were in a tight spot based on the stressed look he has on his face. 

I jumped when the beast gave a roar and started barreling towards us. Iwaizumi quickly pulled me away and ran towards the opposite direction. 

I fired at a Runner that was making it's way towards us and my eyes widened as I saw several more come our way. 

"Iwa-chan!" I warned as I kept firing at the ones closest to us 

"I know!" He yelled back as he was firing as well, sweat forming across the creases on his forehead. 

I saw an opening and I hurriedly pulled Iwaizumi towards it. A yell of pain escaped my lips as I looked down on my arm and thought 

"Oh shit" 

A walker had reached out to try and grab me but ended up scratching my arm instead, blood trickling down. Iwaizumi didn't seem to notice and he just kept pulling me away. 

I wish for once we could fight back. We were always running away, always fleeing from whatever comes our way. 

But I guess that's the only way to survive rather than fighting. 

"Over here!" 

Iwaizumi didn't hesitate to pull me towards the voice that came from a house that had barbed wires and pointed sticks all over the place. Iwaizumi hurriedly managed to get past the wooden sticks and I struggled to get through them myself, mainly because my right arm was making it hard for me to move. I gritted my teeth as I turned around just in time to see the first walker launch itself at me and got impaled by one of the wooden sticks. The sight of it made me want to throw up. 

Like no please get that thing out of my vision. 

"Shittykawa, hurry up!" 

"I'm trying!" I yelled frantically as I saw him firing at something behind my back 

At long last, I fell down on the ground, safe from the horde of walkers that were trying to make their way past the barbed wires and sticks that were placed all around the house. 

A blond with a handkerchief around his nose and mouth had ran outside and almost tripped 

"Tsukki!" The boy beside us said "Where's your glasses?!"

"I left them inside! You were panicking and yelling at me to hurry up that I wasn't able to get them!" He said angrily, more pissed at the fact that he had left his glasses inside than the fact that a walker had just tried to grab his leg. He looked down and stomped on the walker's hand, muttering curses under his breath. 

He placed what suspiciously looks like a grenade to his mouth, his teeth gritting the pin.

"Down!" He yelled before he threw it towards the horde and squatted down calmly, still muttering about how Yamaguchi had woken him up from his nap. 

The ground was soon littered with dark, liquid and the numerous rotting body parts of the walkers. I stood up and winced as I looked down and saw the wound still bleeding. It looked more horrible up close and it was quite deep.

"Fuck" I mumbled 

"Let's take care of that" Yamaguchi said, offering me a smile. The blond had already stomped back inside the house, yelling something that sounded like "Don't you fucking disturb me you little shits" 

Excuse you, I'm not little. 

Yamaguchi led me inside the house, Iwaizumi following after him. I looked around and saw how...normal it looked. There wasn't any wreckage anywhere. Boxes littered the floor and an open one showed numerous grenades inside and another one held several pieces of rope and nails. 

"Yamaguchiiii!" 

A small blur went past us and tackled Yamaguchi towards the ground 

"Thank fuck you're okay!" He said happily and Yamaguchi let out a small chuckle 

"I'm okay, what about you? Fever down yet?" He asked, putting the back of his palm towards the forehead of the shorter boy 

The boy jerked back and stood up "I'm fine!" He said, smiling and turning towards us. I noticed the smile fading as he walked towards us, a hand on one hip.

I went silent as the shorter boy started looking at us from head to toe, his gaze serious and honestly I was just trying hard not to scream and kick him away 

Before I could even move, he broke into a grin

"Name's Yuu Nishinoya!" He said happily "But you can call me Noya!" 

That's when my eyes rolled towards the back of my head, a small drunken laugh escaping my lips before I collapsed down the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore all mistakes if there are~

_**Oikawa's POV**_

"Did I kill him?!" 

"No, no shut up he's not dead" 

"But he looks dead!" 

"That doesn't mean he's dead you fucking oompa loompa"

"Tsukki!" 

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" 

A groan left my lips as I opened my eyes to see the blond and Noya bickering and Yamaguchi trying to calm them down. 

Noya was the first one to see me awake and he grinned as he jumped on the bed

"You're not dead!" He exclaimed happily as he bounced up and down 

"Of course he's not, idiot" 

Noya just ignored Tsukishima and stopped bouncing as he flopped onto the bed beside me, sighing and closing his eyes

I blinked for a few times before I turn to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima

"Where's Iwa-chan?"

The two looked at each other before they answered.

Guys, that's not helping 

Yamaguchi sighed before he spoke 

"He's sick" 

I let out a sigh of relief, that's not that bad, isn't it? 

"Where's he? Can I see him?" 

Yamaguchi shook his head which made me frown 

"Why not?"

Tsukishima let out an exhale as Yamaguchi took awhile to respond 

"He'll kill you like how he almost killed Noya" 

Tsukishima strode over to where Nishinoya was and pointed to the smaller boy's neck. Bruises covered it and I bit my lip to stop screaming 

"I-Iwa-chan wouldn't do that" I said quietly, unable to believe it 

"Go see for yourself then" Tsukishima said 

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi said in exasperation 

"What? He wants to see a killer, then let him see one" 

"He's not a killer!" I yelled, angry that they were being like this.

Iwa-chan isn't...like that. He wouldn't harm someone without reason. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't.

□ □ □ 

_**Iwaizumi's POV** _

The door slowly creaked open, making my head ache even more. A groan escaped my lips as I placed the comforter over my head. 

"Iwa-chan?" 

Shit shit shit. 

Not you. 

Please go out. 

Don't come near me.

Im unstable.

I'm not your Iwa-chan.

"Iwa-chan please talk to me" 

My breaths got heavier and heavier. My hands were itching to grab the knife under the pillow and plunge it towards Oikawa's neck. 

What's wrong with me?! 

Someone make it stop, please.

"Iwa-chan please" I heard his voice break "I know you're not the one who did that to Noya. You're not like that. You're not like that and I know it" 

You don't know me, Shittykawa.

I fought it off. I fought it off. I really did. 

Dear God please make it stop. 

I'm trying my best but it's not enough. Its not enough.

I slowly removed the covers off, revealing Oikawa who smiled at me 

"You're gonna be-" 

My hands were around his neck in an instant, making him fall. 

We crashed onto the wooden floor, Oikawa struggling to remove my hands from his neck.

Please make this stop.

This isn't me.

This isn't me, I swear.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

"Iwa-chan" I saw him mouth 

"This isn't you" 

Tears fell from my eyes as I tried to remove my hands but it just wouldn't budge. I panicked as I saw Oikawa's eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

The door opened with a loud bang and I was thrown to the side as a foot collided to my side.

Noya rushed over to Oikawa, his face worried.

"You're a danger to everyone" Tsukishima announced 

I bowed my head and gritted my teeth 

"Cuff my hands up" I said quietly "Anything. Tie them or cut them."

Tsukishima shook his head and stared right through my eyes 

"Leave" 

□ □ □

_**Oikawa's POV** _

I woke up with a start. I saw Noya sleeping beside me, snoring slightly

"Noya" I called out but all that came out of my mouth was a hoarse whisper 

I shook him awake and he slowly opened his eyes, rubbing them 

"You're still alive!" He said happily once he saw me 

"Where's Iwa-chan?" I whispered, my voice feeling like it could disappear at any moment.

Noya's smile fell from his face as he looked away 

"Tsukishima made him leave. Iwaizumi followed without question." 

I felt my heart stop for a second as I heard those words.

No no no no no. 

This can't be happening. 

Iwaizumi you fucking swore to me! 

_Three months ago_

_It was dark. It was cold and everything felt hopeless._

_Lying on Iwaizumi's lap made it slightly better though. His fingers running through my hair made me feel comforted._

_The rain fell hard and I shivered as I brought the thin blanket around my shaking body. Iwaizumi wasn't complaining. He wasn't saying anything but words of comfort to me._

_He knew I was afraid. He knew I wasn't okay._

_He knew I was close to giving up._

_He knew me better than anyone else. He knew me like how he knows the lyrics to his favorite song._

_"You'll be okay, Tooru" he said as his thumb gently caressed my cheek "You'll be fine. We'll be fine"_

_A sneeze was all I could say but he chuckled and continued anyway_

_"I'll take care of you. I swear. I won't let anything happen to you" he took a deep breath as he leaned down to kiss my lips softly before he pulled away_

_"I'll never leave your side, no matter what happens. So, rest assured, you'll always see me by your side everyday. And I'll always protect you. I always will"_

_Present day_

He promised me. He promised me and he broke it. 

I didn't realize I was already crying when Noya had started to wipe away my tears frantically 

"Its okay" Noya said, trying to calm me down "You've got us now" 

I shook my head, trying to speak 

"K-Kenma, Bokuto, T-Tobio-chan and I-wa-chan" I whispered as my hands shook "I-I need t-to find them" 

Nishinoya sighed as he looked up at me "Is there anything I can do to change your mind and make you stay with us?" 

I shook my head "I'm a-afraid there's nothing you can d-do" 

He let out a defeated exhale as he hugged me tightly, his short arms wrapping around me 

"Be careful" he said and looked up "We nay have just met but I don't want you getting hurt" 

I nodded my head, a small smile on my face 

"Thank you" 

I'll find you.

I'll find Kenma, Bokuto and even that annoying Kageyama.

I'll find them all.

And I'll find Iwa-chan 

Just like how he always finds me


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore all mistakes if there are~

_**Iwaizumi's POV**_

Running and running. 

Thoughts spiraled around my head. 

They won't stop whispering. They won't stop chanting for me to kill something. 

They won't stop craving and begging me to draw blood. 

Wounds littered my arms and blood kept falling onto the ground. The knife I had in my hand was bloody and every once in awhile, I'd bring it up again to slice my skin.

"Stop!" I yelled in frustration as I felt my arm moving on it's own again, slicing my skin and drawing out blood 

"Stop this!" I cried out, falling down on my knees 

Walkers suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I didn't feel anymore fear. I didn't feel scared. I was tired. I was frustrated. I was pissed at everything.

I was pissed at myself the most. 

I stood up, shaking.

Not out of fear, but I was shaking in _anticipation_.

A drunken laugh escaped my lips as I dashed towards the first walker, bringing the knife towards it's head, pulling it out and kicked it away before I stabbed the next walker that came too close to me. 

It was oddly satisfying to hear the sounds of bone cracking and see the dark, blood gushing out from their heads.

I took out another knife and twirled it around my hand before I threw it towards the next walker, laughing as I saw it fall on the ground.

Blood covered me. Mine or a walker's? 

I don't know and I don't care anymore.

The emotions I've kept in for months had finally poured out. 

Anger, bitterness, sadness and hopelessness.

I broke my promises. I broke everything.

I left Oikawa.

The one thing that gave that boy hope was the promise that I wouldn't flee

But I did. 

What kind of friend am I? 

A yell escaped my lips as I stabbed the next walker harshly, the knife sinking so deep into the skull that only the hilt could be seen. I roughly kicked it away to get the knife free, removing the head off of it's body during the process.

A loud yell came from nowhere and I looked up to see Bitch.

A smirk crossed my face as the walkers slowly started to disappear. I didn't hesitate to charge towards it, gripping the knives close to me.

I leapt up and couldn't help but notice that the bastard grown more bulkier and grew taller. 

It let out another yell as it tried to hit me with it's axe. I had it in a tight hold and kept stabbing it's head repeatedly, blood pouring steadily until it covered us both.

I was nothing more than a person driven insane by everything. 

My ropes snapped and I went spiraling down in free fall.

Down towards the depths of insanity.

A yell escaped my lips as the fucker fell down on it's back, successfully managing to knock the air out of me as my hand got stuck under its back. A sickening sound of a bone breaking could be heard echoing around.

"Iwa-chan!"

My eyes widened as I heard the hoarse voice of Oikawa

"No!" I yelled as Bitch stood up once it heard Oikawa and started running towards him 

"Don't you fucking touch him!" I yelled angrily as I struggled to stand up.

I saw Oikawa running and dodging the blows that Bitch gave. The infuriated monster threw it's axe aside and drew out a machete from it's belt. 

Oikawa took that chance to get the axe and managed to deflect the first hit that Bitch gave. I heard the loud clang of metal hitting against metal echoing around the silent yard.

I struggled to stand, my arm not allowing me to do so.

Everything hurt. 

The adrenaline I felt had long seeped away from me.

I felt pain and tiredness all over.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said hoarsely as he rushed over to me, worry on his face

I was already starting to slip away, unconsciousness trying to swallow me.

My hands still itched to wrap themselves around Oikawa's throat but somehow I managed to resist. 

I managed to resist the urge to draw out blood from Oikawa.

Instead, I just leaned up and kissed him softly, my hand caressing his face.

Tears fell from my eyes as I pulled away 

"I'm sorry I left, I love you" I say and hugged him close. 

Oikawa hugged me tightly as I closed my eyes and rested my face on his shoulder 

I frowned when Oikawa suddenly shoved me, making me fall towards the ground.

And a scream left my lips as I saw Oikawa getting impaled by the machete 

I rushed over to him just as he fell on the ground.

_His blood was all over my hands._

The cough he gave made my blood boil in frustration. I gritted my teeth as I stood up, my eyes finding the bastard that did this to him. 

A noise that was a cross between a scream and a sob escaped my lips as I took the axe and made a mad dash towards the beast.

I didn't hesitate to swing it towards it's chest. Pulling it out and slamming it back in again and again 

It let out loud yells and kept on scratching my back, trying to claw me off and away from him.

But I didn't stop. I didn't stop.

Even if blood was falling down like a crimson waterfall, even if I was tired and wanted nothing more than to crawl beside Oikawa and hold him close to me.

I didn't stop.

I didn't stop even when it fell down. I kept hacking and stabbing it with the axe. Pieces of flesh and innards flying everywhere. Blood coated the ground, making it darker.

It didn't move anymore. It didn't twitch.

But I didn't stop until I brought the axe down to it's neck, chopping it's head off and kicking it away in frustration.

A hoarse yell escaped my lips as I fell down to the ground beside Oikawa.

Tears fell from my eyes as the bloody axe lay forgotten on the ground.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fucking fair. 

"Why?!" I yelled loudly as tears fell from my eyes even more 

"Why?!" 

"Bring him back to me! Bring him back to me you fucking bastards!" 

I gathered his limp body and held him close, not even caring about how I was a bloody mess.

It hurts too much. 

I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have listened to what Tsukishima told me.

I sobbed loudly as everything came crashing down.

I promised him I would always, _**always**_ protect him.

I can't even keep that single promise.

How can I even protect a dead person? 

How?! 

Tell me! Tell me! How can I do that when he's already gone from me?! 

I felt hands on my shoulders and I could see the faint faces of Bokuto, Kageyama and Kenma 

And that's when I fell unconscious, still holding Oikawa tightly 

As if that will prevent him from leaving me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore all mistakes if there are~

_**Iwaizumi's POV** _

My eyes opened and I sat up yelling 

"Oikawa?!" 

My heart pounded as I recalled everything that happened earlier. 

Oikawa.

Oikawa.

Fuck.

"Hey" 

I looked up to see Bokuto standing beside me, a small basin and towel in his hand

"Where's Oikawa?" 

The silence he gave me was enough to make me grab fistfuls of my hair and scream my throat out. 

"No! No! No! No!" 

A loud sob escaped my lips as I curled up in a ball on the bed, shaking. 

"No!" 

"You're lying!" I yelled loudly as I shut my eyes close "You're lying! He's not gone! He's not dead! He's still here! He's still here! He's waiting outside that door and he'll open it saying 'Iwa-chan!' and he'll hug me! He'll hug me like before! Tell me that that's true! Tell me!" 

Another sob escaped my lips as more tears fell from my eyes 

"I'm sorry" were all the words Bokuto said to me before he slowly went outside and closed the door shut. 

And that's when everything in me broke. 

All the adrenaline I felt earlier had long left me, making me feel tired, weak and vulnerable. 

So this is what Kageyama felt when he saw Hinata dying in front of him.

This is what Kenma felt when he couldn't do anything to make Kuroo come back. 

This is what Bokuto felt when he saw Akaashi being tortured in front of his eyes. 

Excruciating pain from a wound that's nowhere to be seen. 

Slowly at first before it comes down upon you, drowning you in a murky pool of helplessness.

It makes you feel pathetic. It makes you feel useless. 

It makes your wonder if you had done everything to make them happy enough before they died. 

Was Oikawa happy? Was he contented with the life he lived? 

Will he be at peace? Will there be happiness and comfort to wherever he will go? 

Will he remember me? 

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you" I whispered to nobody

I couldn't even save him. I couldn't save the one person that made me who I am today. 

I couldn't save the person that has loved me more than anyone.

Memories of my past life started flooding back to me. I remember how we met. I remember how he loved sleeping with the windows open. How he prefers to have water than juice. How he was passionate about volleyball. 

I missed the feeling of his soft hands caressing my face. I missed his chocolate brown eyes that used to look at me and tell me as if I was the most important thing that has happened to him. I missed his lips. His hair. 

I missed him. 

I wanted to hug him one more time. I wanted to tell him how much I love him. I wanted to let him know, just how much he means to me. I wanted to make him happy. I wanted to hear his laugh. I wanted to see his smile. 

I want to hear him call me "Iwa-chan" once more. 

Please come back to me. 

Where is the fairness in this? 

I should be dead. It should have been me but no. 

Life took away a person that had meant everything to me.

Heaven needs more angels? 

Bullshit.

He's my angel and more. 

He's not the property of Heaven. He's not anyone's property but he's mine.

And now they took him away from me. 

Was this my punishment? Was this for my sins? 

" _Goddamn it_!" I yelled as I threw the nearest items to me 

" _Damn it all_!" 

"Give him back! Give him back! Give him back!" 

"He doesn't deserve this! He doesn't deserve any of this shit!" 

The lamp on the table was the next one to feel my pain as it was thrown to the wall and broke. Tears fell down at an even faster pace and the door opened. I felt arms wrapping around me. Voices whispering that everything will be okay. 

But it won't and will never be okay.

Nothing will be okay if Oikawa isn't by my side. 

Nothing will.

It will never be okay. 

And I swear. 

I swear I'll fucking find a solution to this and I won't let his death be in vain


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore all mistakes if there are~

_**Iwaizumi's POV** _

"Iwaizumi! Iwaizumi!" 

Someone familiar was calling my name. 

"Iwaizumi! Iwaizumi! You can wake up from this!"

Wake up from what? 

"I believe in you, Iwa-chan!"

My eyes opened and I woke up with a start.

"Run!" Noya yelled at me as he entered the room.

What was he doing here? 

I quickly got my weapons and bag before I quickly followed the small boy outside. 

"What's happening?!" I yelled loudly as noises and screams rang everywhere   
"Shit happened!" Noya yelled as he fired at a walker that had jumped at us. 

We heard a scream from the side of the room and my heart stopped as I saw what was happening. 

Hinata was choking Kageyama.

Kageyama had his eyes wide open in fear and disbelief at the zombified version of Hinata. 

"Tobio!" I yelled but it was too late.

I turned away before I could see the zombie ripping away pieces of Kageyama's flesh. 

"Keep moving!" Noya yelled as he tugged at me "No use staying back now!" 

We descended the fourth floor and came down to a stop as we saw two figures.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto yelled from across the room as he held up his gun but I could clearly see his hands shaking badly "Akaashi I don't want to do this!" 

Akaashi kept moving towards Bokuto, groaning as it's hands swiftly grabbed Bokuto's arm, biting deep into it. 

A painful yell escaped from Bokuto's lips as he looked at Akaashi with fear. 

Several tears fell from his face and he whispered 

"What have they done to you, Keiji?" He asked and I saw him look at me and mouthed one word 

"Go" 

"Iwaizumi hurry up!" Noya said, already descending down the stairs 

Shock and disbelief was still written on my face. 

Why is everyone coming back? Was it coincidence that they had found us all at the same time? 

I don't believe so.

Hinata died because of an injury in his stomach. 

Akaashi died because he was raped and tortured to death. 

Why are they zombified? Why? They weren't even bitten! 

"This way!" Noya yelled and pulled me. 

"Look out!" I yelled but I was a second too late as I helplessly watched Noya getting hit by a rather bulky zombie that had way too much facial hair. 

I frowned as I saw Noya freeze as he looked up at the zombie. 

"A-Asahi?" 

Shit. I'm betting everything I have that this was someone he was close with.

"That's not him Noya!" I yelled as I raised my gun to fire at the beast who was groaning and looking at Nishinoya with hunger. 

"No! Stop!" Nishinoya yelled as he raised up his palm to stop me "Just go!" 

"No way in hell am I-" 

"Just fucking go!" He screamed and I couldn't do anything but turn my back and run away. 

A yell shook the house as I made my way down and I closed my eyes shut, taking a deep breath before I started running again.

Kageyama, Bokuto and Noya gone. 

What will the second floor hold? 

I cautiously stepped foot  on the second floor, holding my gun tightly. 

Will Oikawa come back?

I jumped when the door bursted open and a bloody Yamaguchi stepped out followed by Tsukki who had half his face covered in blood and several pieces of flesh stuck to his clothes.

"Iwaizumi!" Yamaguchi yelled happily and started running towards me.

A figure darted towards Yamaguchi and before I could even say anything, it had already bit down onto the boy's neck, blood spurting everywhere.

"Yamaguchi!" Tsukishima screamed as he fired repeatedly at the walker 

"FUCK THIS!" He yelled as he kicked the walker's head with so much force that it separated from it's body.

Tsukishima knelt down beside Yamaguchi and brought the boy close to him.

"S...or...ry..." Yamaguchi said as he coughed out blood "T...Tsu...kki" 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I quickly turned around, not even wanting to watch anymore.

I heard Tsukishima's sobs and yells as I ascended downstairs towards the first floor.

A figure tackled me and my hands instinctively wrapped themselves around it's neck. It groaned and tried to bite me. My eyes widened as I saw that it was Kuroo.

"Kuroo, no!" 

I turned my head to see Kenma holding his side that was bleeding heavily, his free hand holding the gun and aimed at Kuroo.

"I'm sorry" he whispered before he fired.

Dead.

I pushed it away from me as I hurriedly caught Kenma before he collapsed.

"What the hell is happening?!" I asked in panic

He coughed before he took a shuddering breath and spoke 

"T-Three boys came e-earlier and said t-that they knew you and O-Oikawa. W-we let them in b-before everything went into chaos. Zombies started flooding the house. Wave after wave. T-this is p-probably the eleventh wave we h-had to fight and i-it consisted of s-so many familiar f-faces a-and-"

"Shhh" I said as I gave him a small smile "That's enough" 

A tear fell from his face as he looked at me with eyes full of pain.

"Did I...do well?" 

I nodded my head "You did."

"T-thank you" 

The smile fell away from my face as I felt him go still. His eyes closing and his chest stopped moving.

I placed him on the floor and jumped when the floor opened up to reveal a stair case leading down towards who knows where.

I looked around and saw nothing. Everything was silent.

I gritted my teeth as I slowly waked towards it and started ascending downstairs.

I took out a flashlight from out of my bag and turned it on, the beam illuminating the darkness in front of me. 

I continued walking down for who knows how long.

Just as I was about to give up, lights flickered on and the last few steps came to view. 

I turned the flashlight off and placed it back inside my bag.

I looked around and frowned as I didn't recognize this place. 

"Iwa-chan"

My eyes widened as I saw Oikawa standing a few meters away from me, wearing a white hospital robe and what looks like a collar around his neck. He looked pale and bruises littered his body.

"Tooru!" I yelled loudly as I rushed towards him, hugging him tightly. 

"I-Iwa-chan" he said as he sobbed into my shoulder, wrapping his arms around me.

"What's happening?" I asked in worry as I held him tight.

Gods above what did they do to him? Why is he so thin? Why the fuck is he covered with wounds and bruises? What the fuck is this collar for?! 

"I-its a-all t-their d-doing" Oikawa said as he hiccuped "I-it's t-them" 

"Who?!"

"D-Datekou" 

"Not so fast pretty boy!" A voice yelled and the familiar face of Ushijima popped up. He looked at me, smirked and raised a remote controller before he pressed it. It was making Oikawa scream in pain as he jerked away from me and fell on the floor, clutching his throat.

"Stop it!" I yelled as I tried to pull away the collar but felt electricity surging up my arms, causing me to jerk back 

"What the fuck is happening?!" 

"Oh nothing" he said with a grin 

"Welcome back to the real world, Hajime"


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore all mistakes if there are~

_**Iwaizumi's POV**_

Ushijima threw me towards the side of the room and was followed by Oikawa. Ushijima wasn't that gentle with throwing Oikawa and managed to make the brunet slam onto the wall. 

"Stop this!" I yelled angrily as I protectively held Oikawa's shaking figure.

The door opened to reveal a man with snow white hair, a stern look on his face and a rather sturdy build.

"Wakatoshi, exit the room. You've done enough" he said coldly as he sat down on a chair and looked at me. 

"Yes sir." Ushijima said with respect in his voice as he bowed down and exited the room without any further comments.

"Hajime Iwaizumi" the man said as he placed his feet on the table and placed a cigarette in his mouth, lighting it "The biggest mistake of our program" 

"What the fuck do you mean?" I hissed 

He let out a long drag and puffed out white smoke "My name is Takanobu Aone, the main director of this program we're making. You've been with a lot of people yes? Seen a lot of Walkers and seen a lot of deaths? All of those are a part of the program" he said and gestured at the screen above him which projected some sort of hospital like room filled with beds and people on it. 

My jaw dropped as I saw that most of them are familiar to me. There was Akaashi, Bokuto, Hinata, Kageyama and the rest. They had these tubes in their arms and looked quite beaten up.

Beaten up but alive.

"I don't understand any of this!" I yelled "What is this program for? Why aren't they dead?! Why can't I see myself in that room as well?!" 

Aone simply flicked away some ash on his cigarette before he took another drag "This program is known as 'World Project: Apocalypse'. We took a bunch of kids who show potential and hooked them up to this simulation we had produced to make them believe that they're in an apocalyptic world. They won't wake up unless they died or if we purposely made them wake up. That part where your dead friends came back zombified even when they weren't bit? Yea we made that. Those were artificial." He took another drag from his cigarette and puffed out the smoke "You can't see yourself in the room because you were the only person sent in to the actual world. It's confusing if I had to explain it to you because then I still have to explain the laws and fundamentals of this and that. Let's just say that that world you guys saw was real. We've just produced a simulation to take you there without actually sending the body. But you, Hajime, was the lone boy that was sent there without using the simulation."

"So that means that if I had been bitten..."

"You'll die or come back as a zombie and stay that way forever" Aone finished for me and I could only stare at him, dumbfounded.

"The results weren't what we expected but it's enough to make us convinced that we can send actual live people to that place" Aone said "Perhaps to wipe that clean of Walkers. Or maybe even make it into a live show? Yea, that'll earn me loads of money." 

"Stop this!" I yelled angrily "We're talking about _real lives_ here!" 

"So? No pain no gain" he said with a grin and stood up "Maybe I'll send all those kids in there but this time, minus the simulation. They might've picked up some useful tips on how to survive so they won't be that clueless."

Just then, an orange haired boy that I recognized as Hinata, screamed in the room projected on the screen. He placed his hands on his hair, pulling it. His eyes were wide open in fear and his mouth was emitting an inhumane sound.

"Kageyama!" He yelled loudly "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for killing you!" 

"What's wrong with him?!" I hissed at Aone who merely glanced at the screen before turning his attention to me.

"Ah they're merely getting their memories back. All of it. Even from when we made them into artificial Walkers. It seems as if he believes that he killed his friend. One of the side effects of this program is that everyone might be slightly unstable because of everything they went through."

The screams of Hinata continued to pierce our ears until I saw a man in a white lab coat come in and in just a second, the screen was covered with crimson liquid, the screams of Hinata fading away. 

"You monster" I said quietly as I felt anger rising more and more within me. My gaze hardened as I heard a wince from Oikawa who had fallen unconscious in my lap. 

I won't let anyone touch you anymore. I swear that on my life.

"Lock him up" Aone called and immediately, Ushijima walked inside, followed by a brunet who had a mischievous smirk on his lips. The new guy would have had a kind face if it weren't for that smirk and the fact that he wears a shirt that has "Datekou" written on it. 

"Name's Futakuchi" he said to me and a yell escaped my lips as Ushijima yanked Oikawa away from my grip and felt a needle being jammed onto my arm "Not that you need to know that anyways" 

And the last thing I heard before I blacked out was Aone 

"Ushijima, do whatever you want to that boy you're holding. He's way too unstable to be of any use"


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore mistakes if there are~  
> Slightly confusing chapter but it'll be explained :')

_**Iwaizumi's POV**_

They threw me into a cell. It didn't have any bars, just glass. Futakuchi smiled at me from the other side and spoke in a voice that sent chills down my back. 

"Now be a good boy and enjoy the show" Futakuchi said and gestured to a monitor behind me that had lit up, as if someone had pressed the on button. Futakuchi tapped on the glass and grinned "You can't break this no matter how hard you try. These are made from melted diamonds, all tampered back together to create this thin and sturdy glass that'll keep you locked up until we decide to let you out. Sayonara then" Futakuchi said as he started walking away. 

I screamed for him to come back, my fists pounded on the glass but nothing was working. 

A scream from the monitor brought me back to my senses as my head turned around and my eyes widened in horror as I saw Ushijima strapping Oikawa onto a table. 

"Let's cut you up real nice, okay?" Ushijima said as he bent down and sucked on Oikawa's neck "Shame that you have to be disposed. Aone changed his mind and ordered for me to kill you off because you just know a lot about us and we don't want you to go running around and bad mouthing us." A scream left Oikawa's lips as Ushijima started dragging the tip of his knife along Oikawa's skin "Don't worry! Your _Iwa-chan_ will soon join you, I'll make sure of that." 

"No!" I yelled as I looked around frantically. 

_Think think THINK._

The screams of Oikawa in the background wasn't helping me think straight. Tears threatened to fall but I wiped them away. 

Crying won't solve anything here. 

I started to slam my fist on the glass wall, putting all of my anger into every punch I gave. I walked backwards before I let out a yell and ran towards the glass, slamming my shoulder towards the wall. 

Nothing was working. 

I turned back towards the monitor and a scream left my lips as I saw how bloody the place got in just a matter of seconds. 

"I-I-I-Iwa-chan..." I heard Oikawa stutter as he coughed out blood. He looked at the screen, directly at my eyes and said 

"I-I lov-" 

He wasn't able to finish what he was going to say as Ushijima plunged the knife deep into Oikawa's chest, blood covering the camera.

I fell down onto my knees as my eyes and mouth were wide open in horror.

I lost him again. 

Again. 

A g a i n.

A loud explosion could be heard in the distance and the door behind me opened. The familiar voice of Bokuto could be heard as arms wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me up.

I blinked a few times before I looked up to see Kuroo looking down on me with a grin on his face. 

"We'll kill Datekou together." Kuroo said as he gestured to the people standing behind him and I saw that they were the ones I went through hell with. 

There was Kenma who looked pale and shaken up. Then there was Kageyama who was supporting a bloody Hinata. The small boy had a gash on the side of his head but he was looking at me, grinning and gave me a thumbs up. Then there was Akaashi and Bokuto nodding their heads at me with the boy I remembered whose name was Akinori Konoha standing beside them.

A tall, pale guy with green eyes waved at me and said "We haven't met because I died way too early, but I'm Lev, Lev Haiba." Then there was a smaller guy who kicked Lev and hissed "Stop fooling around, idiot" He turned to me and said "Name's Yaku Morisuke."

A familiar voice called my name and I looked towards the side to see someone jumping up and down "Iwaizumi-sannn! I'm back and I'm ready to give them the good old rolling thunder!". A boy that had quite the stubble and a rather sturdy build that I recognized was the walker that was with Nishinoya from before was trying to calm the smaller boy down. If I can remember correctly, his name was Asahi. 

"Iwaizumi! It's nice to see you again!" Yamaguchi said happily who was currently being held tightly by Tsukishima. 

"Idiot, this time, don't you ever fucking run away from me." Tsukishima murmured "I don't want what happened before to become real" 

A small smile was on my face as I looked at them. It slowly disappeared as I remembered what happened to Oikawa and a sigh escaped my lips.

"Where's Oikawa-san?" Akaashi asked as he looked at me.

I gritted my teeth as I spoke "He's dead" 

"No I'm not"


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore all mistakes if there are~

_**Iwaizumi's POV** _

"Iwa-chan" Oikawa said as he ran up to me and hugged me tightly. He buried his face on my shoulder as his shoulders shook.

"H-How?" I stuttered, unable to form a sentence "I-I saw you..."

Oikawa pulled back and shook his head "That doesn't matter, Iwa-chan. All that matters is how I'm here with you once again." he said happily and swung my hand back and forth. 

I smiled widely as I felt really happy that Oikawa was back. Oikawa turned towards everyone and said 

"I know a way out of here!" He said cheerfully as he started walking ahead "I've been able to move around much longer than all of you so I've done my fair share of exploring this place before I got found out." 

"This way!" Oikawa said as he skipped towards one path after another. 

Only one person didn't look happy about Oikawa being back. 

□ □ □

We continued walking towards who knows where, occasionally having Oikawa run towards one's back as a person with a Datekou shirt will appear.

It was a bloody sight as the ones who held knives, Bokuto and Kuroo, would both rush forwards and stab the person. 

Alarms blared everywhere, making my head spin. Oikawa was still leading us and I was about to say something when Oikawa stopped in front of a door, looked around and opened it. 

"Hurry!" He said urgently and shoved us inside rather harshly. 

The room we were in was dark before lights started flickering on and off. 

"Good job" a deep voice boomed from the room.

Oikawa bowed and I saw the bloody lab coat he was wearing open slightly to reveal a shirt similar to the ones people from Datekou were wearing. 

"Traitor!" Bokuto yelled as people started coming at us from all sides. I saw them grabbing my companions' arms and tying them tightly "I knew something was wrong with you the moment you started hiding behind people's backs!" 

"Hinata!" Kageyama yelled and my head turned towards them. 

My blood boiled as I saw the people making fun of Hinata who stood there silently, shaking as tears and blood fell from his face and onto the floor. 

"Hey manager! Are you sure this isn't a kid who strayed into your project?!" One yelled as he jabbed Hinata with his gun, making the orange haired boy wince and close his eyes 

"He looks messed up! Shouldn't we just dispose of him?! He won't be of any use to our project!" Another said as he shoved Hinata to his knees, pressing the gun on the back of the smaller boy's head. 

"Stop!" Kageyama yelled loudly as his voice broke "Stop! Don't touch him! Don't fucking hurt him!" 

Just as the person who held the gun pulled the trigger, their manager spoke once again in a voice that made them bow their heads down in shame.

"Who's the one who do the killing around here?!" The manager yelled "Who's in charge?! Who? Tell me you fucking idiots!" 

"Y-you s-sir" One said in a voice that shook in fear 

"Leave!" 

They all bowed their heads and walked away, leaving Hinata on the floor, shaking.

Hinata looked up at Kageyama and tears fell down from his eyes. 

"As I was saying before," My head turned back towards the speaker who had now risen from where he was sitting and was now walking towards us "Good job on successfully leading them here where they will have one final test." 

Oikawa bowed his head and said "Thank you." 

"Why are you alive?!" I blurted out, making everyone look at me "I saw it! I saw Ushijima stabbing you!" 

A smirk just crossed Oikawa's lips as he looked at me and sneered.

"You saw what they wanted you to see." Oikawa spoke in a voice that I didn't recognize "A mere lie. A product of Datekou's hard work. The power to be able to program a situation where the viewer would actually believe that it is real. You, Iwaizumi, is just one of the many that will soon fall for it. Think about it! Prisoners could be driven to insanity by this! Have them rethink their choices and make them repent! Its just one of the many splendid creations that Datekou made" 

"Who are you?" 

"Im Tooru Oikawa" 

I looked at him in disgust "You're not Oikawa. You're not the boy I fell in love with. You're a monster like them all." 

Oikawa just grinned at me and the manager spoke. 

"Chit chat time is over, let us now get back to business." The manager said as he looked at us with a grin on is face that could only mean bad news. 

"Its time for your finally test before we let you take a break from everything related to us for awhile." 

The manager gestured at Oikawa and whispered something in the brunet's ear. After a few seconds, Oikawa turned to us and looked directly at my eyes.

"Iwaizumi Hajime, feel honored to be the first one to take the test." 

□ □ □

_**Third person POV**_

He was hopeless in the clutches of Oikawa who dragged him without a care. Oikawa forced Iwaizumi down on a bed and started strapping his hands and feet, making him incapable of moving.

"Don't worry, _Iwa-chan_." Oikawa said in a sickly sweet voice "This wont hurt one bit." 

Iwaizumi glared at the brunet "Don't you fucking call me that." 

Oikawa just gestured to the monitor in front of them and said "What I'll be doing here is that, I'll be injecting a serum that'll allow me to view you in a world where you'll see all your regrets,fears and basically everything that makes you shake in _trepidation_." 

"It is through this will we see if you're mentally stable enough to be able to qualify for whatever the manager has in his mind." 

Iwaizumi looked up at Oikawa with pure loathe written on his face "You're still the same old pompous brat that I knew." 

"Oh, but do you really know me, Hajime?" 

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth as he looked away "Just inject that serum already for fucks sake" he said through gritted teeth "Let's all hope that I die." 

Oikawa's hand hesitated and that was all Iwaizumi needed. 

He raised his head up and grabbed the syringe from Oikawa's grip by just biting it with his mouth and quickly jabbing it to the back of the brunet's hand, making Oikawa fall on the floor, unconscious. 

The monitor flickered to life and Iwaizumi could see nothing a vast land of darkness, a table with a gun and knife and two people who were sitting on a chair, blindfolded. 

Suddenly, Oikawa was there. 

"Choose something from the table" a voice boomed and Oikawa whimpered in fear as he hurriedly went to the table to get the gun.

The blindfolds were removed and Iwaizumi saw Oikawa's mother 

And himself.

"You only have ten seconds to choose who to save and kill. Failure to do so within the given time will result in both your mother and Hajime to get killed. Timer starts now." 

Oikawa started shaking terribly, screaming as an invisible person started counting down from ten. 

"10" 

"Stop!" 

"9"

"Please!"

"8"

"Kill me instead!"

"7" 

Oikawa fell on the floor in a sobbing mess.

"6" 

"Please..."

"5"

"Just.."

"4"

"Make..."

"3"

"This.."

"2"

"End."

"1"

A loud bang could be heard as a scream left Oikawa's lips and he started to pull on his hair. On the floor laid Oikawa's mother and Iwaizumi who were both dead, a clean shot on their foreheads as blood trickled from out of the wound. 

Oikawa raised the gun to his head and almost pulled the trigger when it suddenly disappeared from his grasp. 

And on and on it went. 

Oikawa being worthless. Useless. Being the bullied and the bully. Witnessing such grotesque deaths. Being unable to save anyone. Killing someone. Watching his loved ones being hanged up right in front of his two eyes. 

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa yelled as he ran towards Iwaizumi in a world far away from the real Iwaizumi's reach. Oikawa held Iwaizumi's hand but the boy pulled it back and shoved Oikawa towards the ground.

"Don't you fucking touch me you _monster_."

Tears started falling from Oikawa's eyes as he could only stare at Iwaizumi's retreating back before he buried his face in his palms and the darkness swallowed him.

Words flashed on the screen and read. 

**TOORU OIKAWA. TEST SUBJECT NO. 10**  
CONDITION: MENTALLY UNSTABLE  
PERMISSION GRANTED TO HAVE TS #10 OBLITERATED. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore mistakes if there are~

As soon as those word flashed across the screen, the door opened with a loud bang, revealing a seething Ushijima.

"What the fuck did you just do?!" He yelled, striding towards them angrily and saw the body of Oikawa on the floor "You idiot!" 

Iwaizumi was sweating profusely and fear was stabbing him in the heart 

"Why did you inject that to him?! He's not even the closest thing to the word 'stable'!! We won't even bother giving that to him because he's already suffering from the effects of the Controlling Serum our manager gave him! Add that to him and you can consider him gone already! He's been injected with far too many serums and been experimented with a lot of times that he's on the brink of losing his sanity!" Ushijima yelled, looking at Iwaizumi with anger "And now he's going to be completely obliterated by none other than Suguru Daishou, the guy who's in charge with everything that involves killing here! And let me tell you that it's not going to be pretty." 

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth "Why the hell do you even care about what happens to him?! When all you've been doing to him us treating him like a lab mouse!" He yelled loudly, taking Oikawa into his arms, holding him protectively "And who the Fuck cares about that Suguru guy?! I'll just take Oikawa away and he'll wake up and everyone will be happy!" 

Iwaizumi was feeling guilty as hell. He doubted Oikawa. Called him hurtful things. He should've known that something like a controlling serum was injected upon him. He wanted to kill himself for even believing that Oikawa can be like that. 

Of course he couldn't be like that. Oikawa couldn't even hurt something. Oikawa wouldn't say all those words. Oikawa wouldn't act that way. 

Oikawa would never, ever, do something that will hurt everybody. 

"He won't wake up" Ushijima said grimly "Not unless we inject something in him that will allow him to-" 

"Will you just fucking stop injecting your pathetic serums into him?! He's a human being for fucks sake! Not some lab rat!" Iwaizumi yelled angrily, pulling out a knife that Kuroo gave him earlier from out of his pocket and held it, ready to strike when needed. 

Ushijima gritted his teeth before he looked around and sighed. He took out a piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it over to Iwaizumi. 

"Use that as a guide to get you all out of here. Your friends are locked up four doors to the right from here." Ushijima tossed a key to Iwaizumi who caught it.

"Why are you even helping us?" Iwaizumi asked, glaring at Ushijima and the other boy sighed. 

"I like Oikawa." He said simply "Thats enough for me to gather the courage to do this. He just cannot be obliterated by Suguru and-" 

"Tooru-chan~" 

Ushijima's eyes widened as he heard the voice from outside the door "Shit" he whispered and started pushing Iwaizumi who was holding Oikawa towards the cabinet "That's him" he hissed and shoved the two inside. 

It was quite spacious, holding a variety of objects for experimenting. Scalpels, tongs, scissors, gloves and Iwaizumi could see dried blood coating them. 

"Don't move or make a sound." Ushijima said before he closed the doors. 

"Ohhh~ Wakatoshi! Could you possibly know where Tooru went? He's on the list and I have no idea where he is!" Said a voice from outside of the cabinet doors.

Iwaizumi held Oikawa closer and gripped his knife tighter.

"I don't know." Ushijima said 

"You're lying." Suguru said and Iwaizumi's eyes widened when he heard a sickening sound and a dull thud of something hitting the floor.

"Hmmm...Tooru-chan! Where are you?" Suguru called out and dragged his bloody machete across the floor "Where could your body be?" 

Iwaizumi's heart started beating madly as he heard the scraping of metal on the floor getting nearer and nearer.

"Could he be here? Come on out! Lets stop hiding already my darlings!" 

Iwaizumi shivered how his "s" sounded like a snake hissing. 

The door to the cabinet slowly creaked open before a yell came from the boy. 

"You should be dead!" Suguru yelled and looked down at Ushijima who had stabbed his foot. 

"Run!" Ushijima yelled loudly and Iwaizumi wasted no time bursting out of the cabinet, Oikawa in his arms, bridal style and dashed out of the room.

"Fool!" Suguru yelled and stabbed Ushijima in the head, cracking his skull open "Fools!" He shrieked and pulled the machete out, stabbing Ushijima repeatedly.

Iwaizumi ran and ran. He counted the doors and stopped on the fourth one. He quickly unlocked it with shaking hands and opened it to reveal everyone on the floor, their faces looking defeated.

"Iwaizumi?" Kuroo asked, looking up before delight was on his face "Its you!" He said and stood up, the others following suit 

"We don't have much time!" Iwaizumi said, fumbling for the map and giving it to Kuroo "Thats a map for the exit out here! Now hurry up because someone is on our tails!" 

Kuroo nodded his head, opened the map. His eyes scanned the paper for a few seconds before he yelled "Alright guys! You heard what Iwaizumi said! Stay close, don't wander off and follow me!" 

Kuroo started running and the others followed. Iwaizumi adjusted Oikawa who was slipping out of his grip before he ran after them as well. Guards and people with Datekou shirts started appearing out of nowhere but they were overthrown by either Bokuto or Kuroo. They didn't stop at nothing. They just kept running and running, trusting Kuroo, their leader. 

"Tooru-chan! I found you!" 

"Shit" Iwaizumi cursed as he heard the voice.

"Just a bit more!" Kuroo yelled "I already called for back up using the walkie talkie I had!" He said and looked back for awhile before averting his gaze to the front. 

They continued running before Kuroo stopped in front of a door. He opened it with a grunt, light from the outside world flooding the room and there was an orange and blue bus outside.

"Everyone out!" Kuroo yelled "Get inside that bus quickly!" 

Everyone started running for it, Kuroo ushering them.

"Tooru-chan!" 

"Iwaizumi hurry up!" Kuroo yelled

Iwaizumi felt someone jump on his back, bringing him down on the floor 

"Kuroo!" Iwaizumi yelled "Take Oikawa!" He said and released the boy from his grip

"Oh no you don't!" Suguru said and stabbed Iwaizumi's back, causing Iwaizumi to cough out blood

Kuroo had scooped up Oikawa in his arms and looked at Iwaizumi in horror 

"Go!" Iwaizumi screamed, holding Suguru's ankle, preventing the boy from chasing after Kuroo. 

Kuroo gritted his teeth before he held Oikawa tightly.

And he ran.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore all mistakes if there are~

Kuroo handed Oikawa to the grey haired boy who had his arms out.

"Suga! Take him!" Kuroo yelled as he poked his head in and said "Bokuto! Operation: Hoot hoot!" 

Bokuto perked up from where he was and a grin crossed his lips "Now we're talking." He said as he grabbed a duffel bag from under the bus chair and headed towards Kuroo, jumping out of the bus. 

"Suga! Tell Daichi to come back for us after three hours! Give us three hours! If we're not yet there, call for back up, okay?" Bokuto said.

"Understood." Sugawara said and nodded his head "Good luck, stay safe and don't do stupid things." 

Bokuto glanced at Kuroo who smirked.

"Us two? Not doing stupid things? Please." 

Sugawara rolled his eyes "Just don't die." He said before he pushed a button that made the bus doors close.

Kuroo turned towards Bokuto and said "Begin, Operation: Hoot hoot in three...two...one!" They both raised their masks on and started running. 

Bokuto tossed several hand guns towards Kuroo who caught it with ease. It was as if their memories from the real world still remained intact and still found their selves working in perfect sync. 

Operation: Hoot hoot was a plan that they had made way before all this apocalyptic shit. Chaos rained everywhere, even in the real world. Wars, draught, floods and hurricanes brought hell in their country even before then.

It would be used when one of their companions got lost or in this case, taken away from them. 

Kuroo started regaining his memories back and remembered enough to understand what was going on. 

He remembered getting drugged and being brought to this exact place for this, for World Project: Apocalypse. 

He remembered the lies they fed him. About how the project was supposed to save lives. About how the project was supposed to make this chaotic world into a more peaceful one. 

But little did he know that he was going to be thrown into hell.

They injected something in him, a sleeping draught, they said. 

Then his eyes closed and the next thing he knew was that he was thrown into that hellish world. 

Bokuto held an arm out to stop Kuroo from going any further and pointed towards a camera that was slowly rotating around. Kuroo loaded his pill gun, aimed it at the lens before a soft sound could be heard as the pill was shoot perfectly at the lens, damaging the camera's vision. 

Bokuto nodded his head as they kept going, his keen eyesight managing to let them stay away from trouble. 

Kuroo had to disassemble a trap that had been triggered. His hands flew around as he delicately handled the power box he had found for that trap. They knew they were going the right way since the area was heavily loaded with traps and cameras. 

They soon reached the end of the corridor and Kuroo let out a frustrated groan as he saw that there was a password for the door. Bokuto rummaged around the bag for awhile before he murmured "Bingo." He said and gave a cord and a phone to Kuroo. 

Kuroo murmured something that sounded like "Why is it always me?" Before he inserted the end of the cord to the device on the door and the other end towards the phone. 

Bokuto peered over Kuroo's back and his head ached just from watching Kuroo's fingers flying around the screen, typing codes and hacking into the system.

"You're a genius." Bokuto murmured and Kuroo just snorted. 

"Drop everything that you're holding." A voice said and Bokuto gritted his teeth. 

"I'll take this." Bokuto said "Just keep typing." He murmured before he raised his gun at the man who grinned and aimed his gun towards Kuroo's back.

"Shoot me and I'll shoot the boy."

Bokuto just smirked "Oh but two can play at that game. Shoot him and I'll shoot you." He said, not letting the man see that he was panicking. 

It was a waiting game, Kuroo furiously tapping on the screen as pressure started pressing down on him, Bokuto waiting to see if the man will make a move. 

That's when a beeping noise could be heard as the password entered itself on the door and it opened, revealing a beaten up Iwaizumi on the floor, conscious but clearly in pain.

The man quickly reacted, his finger pulling the trigger but Bokuto was faster. Bokuto brought the butt of his gun down the man's arm, a yell of pain coming from the man's lips before Bokuto pressed the gun towards the man's chest, a grin on his lips as he whispered "Thanks for being patient." 

A muffled yell left the man's lips before he fell to the ground, dead. Bokuto held the gun with the silencer on, his eyes alert for any more threats.

"Bro hurry up." Bokuto said and Kuroo nodded his head, hoisting Iwaizumi- who had already fallen unconscious- to his shoulders before he started going out. 

Their way back proved to be smooth and undisturbed.

Which was weird. Really weird. 

"And where are you going boys?" Suguru said, licking his lips as he hungrily looked at the them "At least let me finish the boy you're holding before I destroy you two as well." 

Bokuto gritted his teeth as he held his gun tightly.

Suguru narrowed his eyes before a smirk crossed his lips.

"Die."

In a blur, he was speeding towards them, his machete in hand. Bokuto fired two bullets at him but Suguru dodged it without problem, a laugh escaping his lips as he brought the machete down at Bokuto who was forced to drop and roll away to avoid getting hit. He slid his leg at Suguru who was unable to react quickly and crashed down the floor. Bokuto immediately fired at Suguru, gritting his teeth when Suguru deflected it with his machete.

"Fools, you can't kill me!" He said as a maniacal laugh escaped his lips "My senses have been tripled to match those of a Snake!" 

Suguru froze as he felt something sharp prick his neck before a gasp escaped his lips when Bokuto dragged the knife across Suguru's neck, slitting it open.

Bokuto dropped the boy's body and it fell on the floor with a thud.

His eyes darkened with anger and adrenaline as he said.

"Too bad that a great horned owl killed you." 

"Bokuto!" 

Bokuto clicked his tongue in disapproval as he turned his back and fled along with Kuroo who was hurrying towards the bus that was parked a few meters away.

Operation: Hoot hoot, successful.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore all mistakes if there are ~

They boarded the bus, managing to breathe a sigh of relief as they sat down and Daichi started driving. 

Sugawara walked towards them and brought his medicinal kit. He sat down beside Iwaizumi and started to treat his wounds. 

"Thank god you made it back alive." Sugawara said as a smile was on his lips. Iwaizumi was now conscious and could only stare blankly at the window while Sugawara started cleaning his wounds. 

Bokuto and Kuroo both laughed as they gave each other pats on the backs.

"Long live the Owl and Cat Duo." Bokuto said happily. 

"Long live." Kuroo said, grinning widely.

Sugawara just laughed as they started speeding towards their base. 

It was a long ride so everyone managed to get some rest before they arrived.

□ □ □

Daichi parked the bus at a concealed place and motioned for everyone to follow him.

"Don't stray away, stick close." Daichi said as he held his gun.

Everyone gathered together, Iwaizumi in the middle who held a knife, his eyes and face emotionless and devoid of life. 

They walked silently, Kuroo and Bokuto looking around for dangers.

It was a few meters walk before they reached their base.

Daichi started typing a series of codes and had to had his eye scanned before the metal doors opened. 

They entered a room that looked like a dining hall. Heads turned towards them. People wearing blue and orange, mint green and white, black and red and black and yellow were scattered all around the place. 

That's when cheers and yells erupted from each one of them as they stood up and went to tackle Sugawara and the rest. 

Iwaizumi looked at them before he silently slipped away, walking off and slipping the knife in his pocket. 

"Iwaizumi-san?" 

The raven haired boy turned to see Akaashi who gave him a small smile 

"Oikawa is awake. He's waiting for you." 

□ □ □

Akaashi led Iwaizumi towards the room of Oikawa. 

"It was lucky that Kuroo managed to snag that antidote and it worked wonders on Oikawa." Akaashi said as they walked "He's still pretty weak though so I suggest you be careful around him." 

Iwaizumi just nodded his head and Akaashi opened the door to Oikawa's room.

"I'll leave you two alone." Akaashi said and patted Iwaizumi's back before he left.

Iwaizumi closed the door softly and went over to Oikawa.

Oikawa was silent the whole time, tears falling from his eyes.

"I-I-Iwa-chan...?" He said before he struggled to sit up. A sob escaped his lips as he wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi. 

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said as he broke down and hugged Iwaizumi tightly. 

Iwaizumi stroked the boy's hair softly and he couldn't help himself but lean down and kiss Oikawa deeply.

Oikawa held Iwaizumi's shirt collar, pulling him closer wanting more and more of the boy. Their hearts started beating as one, feelings that were unspoken started pouring out in the kiss they shared.

It was enough to make Iwaizumi cry as well.

"S-Stupid!" Iwaizumi said as he pulled back and started wiping away his tears "Stupid! Trash! You fucking scared me! You piece of shit!" Iwaizumi yelled as he wiped away his tears.

Oikawa could only smile sadly as he reached out to pull Iwaizumi for a hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and Iwaizumi buried his face on Oikawa's hair, sobbing silently as his shoulders shook.

"Don't leave me, Iwa-chan." Oikawa said quietly, his head resting on Iwaizumi's chest.

"Of course not, idiot!" Iwaizumi sobbed as he pulled back and started kissing Oikawa once more.

Their tears fell and mixed together. Hands grasping each other tightly, afraid that the other one will let go and they'd lose them. 

Iwaizumi cupped Oikawa's cheeks, kissing the boy deeply as the tears kept falling and falling. 

Oikawa pulled away after awhile to take a breath of air.

Iwaizumi pulled the brunet in for a hug, shakily whispering the words

"I love you, Tooru Oikawa." 

A smile formed on Oikawa's lips as he closed his eyes and hugged Iwaizumi tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I love you more, Hajime Iwaizumi. My Savior, my best friend, my lover and my Iwa-chan." 

Their lips found one another once again as they fell back on the bed.

And it was in that moment where they felt their hearts mending slowly.

Little by little.

Piece by piece.

They'll help each other pick up the broken pieces of their hearts that was caused by the lies, the trauma and the pain.

They'll be there for each other through and through.

Until the very end.

□ □ □

Oikawa rested in Iwaizumi's arms, covers around their cold, bare bodies. 

Iwaizumi had his arms wrapped around Oikawa's frail body, smiling softly.

Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi and smiled before he leaned up to kiss the boy's chin. Iwaizumi looked down and kissed Oikawa's lips for a brief while before he pulled away and said "Don't expect me to be any nicer than what I've been before. Today is an exception so make the most of it." Iwaizumi said sternly, glaring at Oikawa before he started laughing and pulled Oikawa closer. 

"How mean, Iwa-chan." Oikawa murmured as he pouted. Iwaizumi just laughed and apologized.

The door opened with a loud bang that caused Iwaizumi to jump and glare at the people who were standing at the door.

"Woops!" Kuroo and Bokuto said in unison "We thought that this was the comfort room, teehee!" 

Iwaizumi let out a few strangled noises as Kuroo whipped his phone out and took a picture of them.

Iwaizumi looked down and saw Oikawa sitting up, grinning and holding up a peace sign. 

"Piece of trash." Iwaizumi mumbled as he pulled the covers up to his head, hiding his bare upper body.

"Sayonara love birds!" Bokuto yelled and started marching out with Kuroo holding his shoulders and laughing.

"We still have extra condoms if you need them!" Kuroo added before he howled in laughter and closed the door with a loud bang.

Oikawa felt his face heating up as he chuckled softly and looked down at Iwaizumi who was still underneath the covers. Oikawa could hear him mumbling a string of swear words. Oikawa shook his head before he slowly pulled the covers off, revealing Iwaizumi whose face was bright red and he looked up to glare at Oikawa.

"The fuck do you want, Shittykawa?" 

An amused smile was on Oikawa's lips "Damn Iwa-chan, back at it with the 'Shittykawa' in less than a few hours. How disappointing."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before he turned around, his bare back facing Oikawa.

The brunet chuckled and leaned down and started to kiss Iwaizumi's neck, sucking it gently as he left marks here and there.

"Iwa-channn." Oikawa whined "Iwa-channnn." 

Iwaizumi was biting his lip the whole time, trying to prevent the sounds that threatened to escape his lips.

"The hell do you need?" 

"You." Oikawa said as he started to nibble Iwaizumi's earlobes "Let me have you again." 

Iwaizumi couldn't control the animal like growl that escaped his lips that soon crashed against the brunet's.

Their kisses were more heated than before. Filled with lust and need. Iwaizumi's touch sent shivers running down Oikawa's spine, noises that made Iwaizumi's ears clap in satisfaction escaped Oikawa's lips. 

"You asked for it. I tried to stop myself before I hurt you but you leave me no choice." 

"It doesn't matter, Iwa-chan." Oikawa said as he stared up at Iwaizumi's eyes.

"It doesn't matter because I know you'll always fix me if you hurt me."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore all mistakes if there are ~

"Oikawa-san, wake up!" 

Oikawa was shaken awake by Akaashi. His eyes were wide open with alert. The sky outside told Oikawa that it was still early morning. 

Alarms were blazing, people were yelling. Feet pounded down the floor as people rushed by.

"Where's Iwa-chan?!" Oikawa said in panic as he pulled on his jacket and pants swiftly "Where is he?!" 

"He's out there buying time for the rest to evacuate with Bokuto, Kuroo and the rest." 

Akaashi grabbed Oikawa's hand and started to drag him away "We must hurry up!" He said urgently "We don't have much time!" 

Explosions could be heard in the distance and Oikawa shook his head as he pulled free from Akaashi's grip "No! I'm not leaving without Iwa-chan! I don't want to be separated from him! Not again!" 

Akaashi grabbed Oikawa's shoulders and slammed him towards the wall "Do you think that I want to do this?!" He exclaimed, his calmness all disappearing as Oikawa saw pain and fear flash in his eyes "Do you think that I'd want to leave Bokuto-san?!" 

Oikawa remained silent as Akaashi slowly released his grip on the older boy.

"Let's go." Akaashi said and turned around.

The brunet merely nodded as he picked up his bag and weapon from the side of the room and followed Akaashi out of the room.

Oikawa froze as he saw the bodies littering the floor. 

Blood was smeared on the walls. Screams of pain echoed all throughout the building. 

"What's happening?!" 

"They found us. A tracker was placed on the bus." Akaashi murmured as his feet lightly jumped past the fallen bodies and had the calm look back on his face.

"Akaashi!" 

Akaashi didn't have the time to fully turn around before a figure tackled him into a hug. Akaashi stumbled backwards and relief spread across his face as he realized it was Bokuto. 

"Thank God you're okay." Bokuto said as he ran his hands all over Akaashi's face, kissing the younger boy's lips swiftly.

Kuroo and Kenma caught up and were both breathing heavily.

"Where's Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked, looking around and Kuroo just waved his hand.

"He...should be coming...H-He was right behind us...a...few moments ago." Kuroo panted in between breaths as he bent over, his palms resting on his knees and struggled to catch his breath.

Oikawa wasn't reassured. Before anyone else could stop him, Oikawa fled towards the direction where Kuroo and the rest came from before anyone else could stop him.

"Oikawa-san!" 

But the brunet kept running and running, holding the gun close to him.

A few minutes later, a voice called out.

"Oikawa!" 

A grin spread across Oikawa's face as he saw Iwaizumi's figure slowly coming towards him.

The grin faded away as Oikawa saw that Iwaizumi was caught in a headlock, a gun pointed to his head.

The familiar face of Aone came into view and a nasty grin was plastered on his chapped, bloody lips. 

"Drop the gun or else he's dead." 

Oikawa didn't hesitate to drop his gun and kick it away, raising both his hands up.

"Let him go." Oikawa said, his voice shaking.

"I'll only let him go if you do as I say."

"No!" Iwaizumi screamed as he struggled to free himself out of Aone's grip.

"Pick up your gun again." Aone instructed and Oikawa obeyed, not having any other choice.

"Point it towards your head."

The brunet's hand was shaking as he brought the cold metal and pointed it to the side of his head.

"Now smile and pull the trigger." Aone said and cackled maniacally.

"Don't you fucking dare, Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi yelled as he struggled "Stop!"

Oikawa bit his lip as tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry." 

_Bang_

Oikawa opened his eyes and saw Iwaizumi on the floor. Blood was seeping out from the side of his body. The brunet's mouth opened as a scream left his lips.

"IWA-CHAN!" He yelled in agony as he hurriedly fell on his knees, taking Iwaizumi into his arms as he sobbed.

Oikawa glared at Aone who pointed his gun at Oikawa.

"Rest in peace." Aone said and grinned.

The loud sound of a gun was heard but Oikawa felt no pain. A thud resounded a few seconds later as Aone fell towards the floor, a gaping hole on his forehead.

Oikawa turned his head around and saw Kuroo.

"Come on!" He yelled as the sounds of gun fire started to draw close.

"Iwa-chan's hurt!" Oikawa yelled as he desperately tried to cover up Iwaizumi's wound.

Kuroo cursed under his breath as he tucked his gun to his belt and scooped up Iwaizumi swiftly.

"Sugawara will take care of him." Kuroo said and Oikawa nodded his head.

"Now, let's go!"

Oikawa followed Kuroo, his feet running swiftly and soon matched the boy's pace.

Blood trailed the floor and Oikawa was trying his best not to panic. 

Iwaizumi was still breathing. He was still breathing and that's all that matters.

The bus came into view and people were already inside, looking at the windows with worry on their faces.

The worry lifted away slightly as they saw Kuroo, Oikawa and Iwaizumi, however. The doors of the bus opened and as soon as everyone was in, Daichi stepped on the gas, making the bus speed off.

"Suga!" Kuroo said loudly as he placed Iwaizumi at the back of the bus "Suga, Iwaizumi needs immediate treatment!" 

"Got it." Sugawara said as he brought his bag and kneeled down the side of Iwaizumi. His swift and nimble fingers tore apart the clothing that covered the wound. 

"This is going to hurt, Iwaizumi." 

Sugawara took out his tweezers and took a deep breath in before he inserted it inside Iwaizumi's bullet hole.

A scream left Iwaizumi's lips as Kuroo quickly held him down. Sugawara's hand shook as the yells of pain from Iwaizumi weren't dying down. He twisted the tweezers around, trying to locate the bullet. Blood dripped down the bus floor and Oikawa was trying not to throw up.

A small plink could be heard as Sugawara managed to get the bullet out and dropped it in a metal tray on the floor. 

"Stitches." Sugawara announced and a groan came from Iwaizumi's lips.

"Oh God no..." Iwaizumi said weakly. He was pale and sweat covered his body. 

"I'm sorry." Sugawara said as he poured alcohol on a cotton and proceeded to wipe it around Iwaizumi's bullet wound, causing yet another round of yells.

Sugawara took out his medicinal thread and needle out. He bit his lip as he closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. His hands were still shaking and Oikawa could sense the nervousness coming from Sugawara.

Then, without warning, Sugawara proceeded to push the needle to Iwaizumi's flesh, dragging the thread along with it as well.

"Fuck!" Iwaizumi yelled hoarsely as Kuroo's grip on his arms tightened. 

"Stop struggling! I might make a mistake and hurt you!" 

Oikawa took one of Iwaizumi's hands and squeezed it reassuringly. He couldn't bare to look at what Sugawara was doing anymore.

It took about two whole hours to patch up Iwaizumi and the raven haired boy received four stitches from Sugawara.

Oikawa had now sat down on a seat with Iwaizumi's head on his lap.

Their hands were intertwined and Iwaizumi was fast asleep.

A sigh escaped Oikawa's lips as he closed his eyes as well.

People were able to breathe in relief as they slowly started to relax. Laughs could be heard from Bokuto and Kuroo while Daichi and Sugawara bickered up front.

"Oikawa?" 

_They left the only place they could ever call home and nobody knew what dangers awaited them._

Oikawa looked down and saw Iwaizumi's eyes on him.

_But they could all do it._

"I love you" 

_If they stick together._

"I love you too." Oikawa smiled as he bent down to kiss Iwaizumi's forehead but the boy raised his head up slightly so he was able to kiss Oikawa's lips. 

_United as one._

"Don't leave my side." Iwaizumi whispered and Oikawa closed his eyes, smiling as he nuzzled his face close to Iwaizumi 

_They can all march confidently towards tomorrow._

"I'll always, always be by your side, Iwa-chan."

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! 
> 
> This was originally a fic from my wattpad but then I decided to post it up here as well! 
> 
> I posted up extras on my wattpad version (my user name here is the same as there) and I'll be adding more as soon as I can! 
> 
> I hope my dear readers liked this ^_^


End file.
